Two cousins and a fox
by mrs-ishida
Summary: NejiHinataNaruto with loads of other pairings!inc.yaoi: Hinata's got Naruto and nothing can go wrong,till her and Neji give into years worth of sexual tension.With KibaXShino as moral guides,she tries to escape from the sordid world she has descented into
1. Chapter 1

Hey! You are reading the first offering of my fucked up, twisted epic. While the main story arc is about NarutoXHinataXNeji, I'm gonna cram in loads of shorts about other pairings later on too. The main focus in this chapter is Neji, but it will focus on team 8 more in the future (hint about a future pairing here!)

My favorite characters are Hinata and Naruto, and a hope this story shows that. I don't hate Neji, but I do think he treats Hinata like shit.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Neji did not plan on looking at Hinata's diary, it sort of just happened by its own volition- like he was fated to see it. All he had wanted to do was say "good night", but now he was being drawn further and deeper into a twisted world that he had no desire to be part of, but had neither the will-power or the strength to leave it.

It all started a few weeks ago...

"Hinata, are you in there?" Neji asked softly through her bedroom door. There was no answer, so Neji slowly pushed the door open to confirm Hinata was not there. And she wasn't.

He sighed, looked at the open window, and guessed she must have sneaked out to train. Without thinking too much about it, Neji instinctively went over to and closed the window. The dull thud of the window shutting woke Neji up a bit more and he blushed, suddenly noticing he was in Hinata's room.

Still blushing, and still by the window, Neji scanned the room which he'd never been in before. It was simple. Depressingly simple in Neji's opinion, but decided someone could say the same thing about his own room too.

However, something bright on Hinata's bed caught his eye. On closer inspection, he found it was a notebook, maybe even a diary, complete with something which made Neji's skin crawl scratched into the front cover.

"Why am I alive?"

Neji- who never was able to understand statements like this because of his over confidence- was totally confused. His confusion soon warped into anger and disappointment towards Hinata, his unused left fist clenching tightly by his side.

_What the fuck? That little..._

Neji's train of thought was cut off by a faint tapping at the window. He turned round- diary in hand- and glared at Hinata waiting outside the window, droplets of rain starting to run down the glass.

And there was something, something which scared the both of them, but at the same time forced a connection to appear.

"Neji, please open the window," she shouted through the rain and glass. Neji knew that Hinata could see that he was holding her diary, and wondered why she wasn't mentioning it. "Neji, please. Please don't tell anyone where I've been- you know they don't like him!"

_What? Who? A guy?_

Neji opened the window under protest, and stood way back so that Hinata could climb in. He closed it after her and leaned on the window sill as Hinata sat on her bed. He put the diary on the floor.

"I didn't look inside it, so I have no idea where you've just been. However, I think you better tell me." Neji wouldn't have cared if she'd been training alone, but training at night with a guy made Neji's blood boil.

"Well...I was just out with..." Hinata considered a whole list of guys to say instead of the truth. First she thought of Kiba- on her team and pretty nocturnal, but he was also very cocky and confident, and seems the type not to except "no". Then was Shino, also on her team, trustworthy and totally uninterested in girls. But he was on a mission at the moment. Running out of time, she decided on the truth. "...Naruto..."

"You're joking, right?" Neji spat. "He's not a bad ninja, but sleeping with a fox is a bit too far..."

"S-Sleeping?" Hinata turned bright red. "W-we haven't got t-that far...I mean...training...just training..."

Neji didn't know what was worse, the fact Hinata was growing up faster than he was, or that it was with Naruto. He decided on the latter. "Bull shit, Hinata! What was it, a quick fuck in the forest? Or was it Naruto's place?"

"Neji...please stop this..."

"Why should I?" Neji lurched forward so he stood over Hinata. "What the fuck is that?"

"What?"

"On your neck!" Neji yelled. Hinata quickly clasped her hand over a very large, purple love bite.

"...T-That doesn't mean we had s-sex, Neji..." Murmured Hinata.

"So what did he do?"

"Why do you even care?" Screamed Hinata. She stood up to make her point, but didn't realize just how close Neji was to her. Even though they never broke eye contact once, they were both very aware that they were merely inches apart. Hinata could feel Neji's breath skim over her head, and Neji could feel Hinata's breath on his chest. The pace of breathing got faster and faster, till both of them were practically panting.

There was a brief pause where neither of them moved, and then they suddenly found each other kissing. Neji's lips needed this so badly, and he didn't care that he was nearly suffocating Hinata. Teeth bashed. Tongues intertwined. Little, soft moans escaped Hinata's mouth. Neji slid his arms under Hinata's and smoothed over her back wildly, needing to be as close to her as possible. Hinata had her arms pushed up against Neji's chest, and slowly began to unbutton his top. This had a very erotic effect on Neji, and in reply kissed her fiercely, biting down on her lip now and again, and reveling in the moans of protest she made.

Hinata pushed Neji's top down him, and it landed with a soft thud- forgotten on the floor. Neji harshly slapped her hands away from his chest, so that he could have better access to her top. He ripped down the zip and flung it off of her, she was too small to wear a bra, so both teens now stood topless.

With no time or need for foreplay, Neji pushed her back on the bed- face upwards- and knelt in-between her parted legs. He fumbled around with her zipper, then tore her trousers off- Hinata kicking her legs about to try and help. Hinata took off her own knickers, as Neji unbuckled and unzipped himself.

Entry was fast and unforgiving for Hinata, and she screamed out in pain- her nails sinking deep into Neji's back. Neji had no intention for easing up on her, and continued to thrust even harder. Little beads of sweat pooled on his forehead and he grunted every time he went forward. Hinata kept screaming, blood pouring out of the wounds on Neji's back added to the blood which was forming on the sheets under her.

"Neji, please...It really hurts..." Hinata whispered.

"It's (ah) meant to...Hinata (ah)..." Neji panted.

He let a hand snake it's way down Hinata's body and come to rest between her legs. His hand traced lazy circles, slowly building up more speed. Hinata gasped, and held on to Neji for a different reason.

It was amazing for both of them- the climax to years and years worth of tension. Not once did that fact they were cousins, or even that Hinata was cheating on Naruto, cross either Hyuga's mind. They had satisfied a lust that neither of them knew they had; and it was the start of an amazingly warped love triangle between two cousins and an innocent boy.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hinata lay to one side on the bed, the covers twisted about and forgotten on the floor- while Neji slowly searched for and put on his clothes. There was a uncomfortable heavy atmosphere between them.

"Neji, what happens now?" Hinata asked timidly, scared about what had just happened and what was going to happen next.

"What do you want to happen?" Neji stated coldly, buttoning up his top. "You love Naruto, don't you?"

Hinata wanted to lie, but knew it wouldn't be helpful. "Yes, Neji. I love Naruto."

"Then nothing happens next." Neji looked down at Hinata sprawled naked on the bed, and turned away blushing. "We can't do this again, forget it happened."

"But Neji!..."  
"I'm pissed off I was your..well, you know... I really did think you and Naruto had..." Neji blushed again, and felt a pang of guilt for stealing what was Naruto's. "Hinata, have you got your period yet?"

"Well, of course I have Neji..."

"You better get hold of a morning after pill then. We really have just been fucking stupid."

"Neji, why did this happen?" Hinata wondered out loud. Neji re-coiled.

"Like I know why! It's not like we love each other! Well...we do love each other, but not like that...oh fuck...we're related! If that pill doesn't work..."

"As long as it never happens again and the pill works..." Hinata said calmly.

"Never again..."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Now the real fun begins...he he he...

Thanks for reading, and I hope you liked it. Please tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to those who reviewed my last chapter!

This chapter is longer and focus' on Kiba and Shino a lot. I didn't even realize how much, until I read it myself. We meet naruto (finally!) in this chapter too.

Hope you enjoy this!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hinata waited outside the village chemist, perched on a stone wall across from it. She was already half an hour late for training, but she didn't give a damn. All that mattered to her at that present moment in time was flushing out whatever may be forming in her womb.

If she couldn't get a pill, lord knows what would happen next.

Someone turned the 'closed' sign on the window round to say 'open'. Hinata got off her wall quickly and pushed the door open. As she took a step to go inside, someone grabbed her wrist.

"Hinata, we've been looking for you!" Kiba said, his tone suggesting he was slightly pissed off. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Hinata turned round timidly, and her heart sank finding Kiba and Shino behind her.  
"Are you feeling sick, Hinata?" Shino asked a lot more calmly. "Cause you know that my clans medicines are better then the ones you can buy here. I'm upset."

"No, no, Shido-kun. I'm not ill. Umm... could I met you at the training area in ten minutes?" Hinata said.

"What's so important and secretive that you can't let us know?" Kiba pouted. "You've just made us worry more..."

"Kiba, Hinata was out with Naruto last night wasn't she?" Shino mused. "I wonder if they...I guess they must have."

"What did they do?" Kiba asked Shino puzzledly.

"Hinata, you're getting a morning after pill aren't you." Shino looked at Hinata, who shyly nodded. "You know better than that Hinata. Why didn't you and Naruto use any protection?"

"Oh my fucking god!" Yelled Kiba, finally catching on. "You fucked Naruto!" He laughed extremely loudly, and followed Shino's lead to the training area. "See you in ten, Hinata."

"We'll get some water for you to take it with." Shino said dully.

"Yeah, and I'll go find Naruto and beat the lucky bastard shitless."

"Then I'll come with you and beat the stupid bastard shitless for not using protection."

Hinata panicked as she watched them slowly walk away- planning what they were going to tell and do to Naruto when they found him. She knew that if they told him about needing a pill, everything would be over.

_What do I do, Neji? How can I stop them? Oh please no...don't tell him...anything but that..._

"STOP!" Hinata screamed desperately. "Don't tell Naruto. Please, Kiba-kun, Shino-kun...he can't know about his!"

They both stopped in their tracks and turned back to face her. Kiba wondered why telling Naruto would be such a problem and looked at Shino for an answer; but Shino was looking at Hinata with such a horrorable expression, Kiba already could assume what the answer would be.

"You've got to be kidding, Hinata-san." Shino said softly. Hinata flinched at the fact Shino hadn't dropped her honorific. She closed her eyes so she wouldn't cry and shook her head.

Still creepily calm, Shino asked, "Who was it then?"

Hinata sobbed and held her face in her hands. Kiba took pity on her, and went over to embrace her. She tugged on the back of his coat and cried into his shoulder.

"Was it rape?" Kiba asked- a part of him actually hoping that it was. This was a view Hinata too shared, but by telling this lie, she would only get Neji into prison.

"I wish it had been...but...I wanted it to happen...I didn't even realize how much I wanted it until it was too late...but now I've ruined everything I've ever dreamed of..." Hinata started to sob even more, and Kiba shot a blank look at Shino. "I'll tell you who it was if you promise not to judge me."

Kiba smoothed down Hinata's messed-up hair and whispered reassuringly, "We're here to help, not to judge." Kiba looked at Shino again- whose facial expression had softened a lot.

"I slept with Neji." Hinata sobbed. "I slept with my cousin, and it felt good."

Shino grabbed the back of Kiba's coat- and ripped him and Hinata apart.

"Go and take the pill right this second! You can't risk having this baby!" Shino shouted.

Hinata nodded and ran into the chemist, leaving both Kiba and Shino feeling very numb.

"Neji fucked Hinata...what the hell? He hates her! Are you sure he didn't rape her, cause it would make a lot more sense..." Kiba asked.

"She would have marks on her of she had been raped, and probably be a lot more shaken." Shino turned to Kiba and gingerly put a hand on his shoulder. "The most important thing we need to think about now, is what we ourselves do."

Kiba sighed and brushed Shino's hand away. "We can't tell Naruto. I want to, but it would destroy Hinata."

"I agree. It would also drag down their clans image." Shino caught Kiba from behind in a surprise attack and ran his hands down his chest. "After all, who are we to judge whose who choose to indulge in forbidden love..."

"What the hell!" Kiba looked around quickly. "What if someone saw us?"

"No ones around," Shino kissed his way down Kiba's neck- and smiled at the little noises Kiba made in responce. "Lets just assume that they've done what they needed to do, and it won't happen again."

"Shino...stop..."

"Here comes Hinata..." Shino said calmly. Kiba leap away from Shino and turned round just as she came though the door. Hinata was still crying- holding a brown paper bag. She looked at Kiba strangly.

"Why are you blushing Kiba?"

"I-I'm just shocked. I mean...I'm too affraid of Neji to say anything to him, so you're gonna have to promise this never happens again."

Hinata smiled, glad that they weren't judging her and weren't gonna tell Naruto.

"Go home and take that Hinata." Shino said. "We'll see you tomorrow."

"If you need us feel free to come round!" Kiba said cheerfully.

With that they walked away from each other.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kiba and Shino walked back up to the training area in silence. Kiba was more relaxed about the whole thing than Shino was, and Kiba could already tell he was gonna have to stop him from telling Naruto more than once. This was because Shino's clan had a very traditional view about how love and sex come together as one- where as Kiba's clan (who- to be fair- were pretty much animals), followed their natrual instinct a lot more.

Of course Shino had beaten down Kiba's natrual instinct a lot.

"Kiba! Shino!" Came a bright voice from behind them. They both froze when they realized it was Naruto.

Naruto was smiling- in very much the same fashion he'd had since getting together with Hinata- and was carrying a letter.

"Can you give this to Hinata for me? I'd do it myself, but I found you first..." Naruto's smile dimmed a little when all Kiba and Shino could do was stare at him. "What's up?"

Kiba quickly snapped out of it, "Give it here. I'll go round hers later and make sure she gets it." Kiba respected the fact Naruto didn't go round Hinata's house and cause suspicion, but then realized the family would much rather Naruto then Neji.

"So..." Naruto folded his arms behind his head and smerked. "Aren't you gonna ask me about what I did last night?"

Out of the cornor of his eye, Kiba saw Shino flinch.

"I don't wanna know how far you and Hinata have gotten, thank you very much..." Kiba spat dismissively, hoping to change the topic. "Lets go Shino."

"Oh come on. Of course we haven't gotten that far. Hinata still blushes when I touch her- do you really think she's ready to go all..." Another voice from above them cut across Naruto.

"I'd rather not hear such vulgar talk about my cousin." They all looked up, to find Neji sitting in a tree- giving Naruto death glares. "Give me the letter Kiba, I'll make sure she gets it."

Naruto was shaking from head to toe in fear -as he had no idea Neji already knew about him seeing Hinata.

Neji jumped down from the tree and stood right up in Naruto's face. "You lay one hand on my cousin again, and you will live to regret it."

"Same goes for you, then..." Shino mumbled.

Neji looked at Shino in a mix of horror and hate, and quickly disappeared without another word.

"What did you say to him, Shino?" Naruto asked, clueless of what had just happened.

"The truth."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hinata lay back on her bed and let the whole day wash over her. The only light was from a dull night lamp on the other side of the room.

She'd locked her door, knowing that Neji was at home that night- and it made her feel safe and comfortable. She knew it wasn't Neji's fault alone, but she still resented him a little for the way he handled it.

_He could have tried a little harder to win me over...not just except defeat so easily._

_God, what the hell am I thinking?_

She kinda wanted to take up Kiba's offer of going round his, but she didn't think being away from the house- or Neji- would solve the issue. And all she could think about all day, was how the hell she was gonna sort this out.

It wouldn't have even been a problem if she didn't want Neji to come and do it again so badly.

Hinata's train of thought was cut off by a tap at the window. Knowing the pattern of taps by heart, she leapt up from her bed and lifted up the window. And there stood Naruto, his features tinted indigo from the night sky.

"Kiba and Shino said you were sick, so I came to check on you." Naruto smiled as she blushed deeply. "Are you feeling any better?"

Hinata actually had to hold back tears. She wasn't quite sure if they were tears of happiness for seeing Naruto, or tears of sadness becaue she betrayed such an innocent and sweet boy.

Naruto smiled again and rubbed her cheek with the back of his hand. Hinata placed her hand over his, and held onto it tightly.

"I can't stay," Naruto whispered. "I can hear movement." Hinata nodded, and opened her eyes widely as Naruto kissed her forehead. "I'll see you in the morning."

Hinata closed the window and watched Naruto quickly escape the family estate just before her father went outside.

_Naruto...you risk everything just to be with me..._

Hinata was just about to turn around and go back to her bed, when she felt hot breath on the back of her neck- and from the reflection she could just make out in the glass, she knew it was Neji.

"Neji, how did you get in h..." Hinata was cut off by a strong hand placing itself on her breast.

"Hinata," Neji breathed huskily. "I know we said we wouldn't do it again, but I need to..." Neji took her ear lobe into his mouth. "I _really_ need this."

Hinata looked at the condom Neji was waving infront of her for a brief moment, and then turned round to face Neji.

"This has to be the last time!"

Neji smiled. "That's fine. That's all I want."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hey! That's it for now. Thanks for reading, and please tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Yo! Chapter three is here, and this is where the twistedness begins. If you're thinking- what the hell? It was really twisted before!- this chapter may scar you. Joke. Joke. Lol. But this is where the descent of everyone really starts to happen.

I'll take this chance to remind you that Hinata really does love Naruto. I know I make it easy to forget, and the whole Neji thing suggests otherwise- but she really truly loves him. No question.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hinata didn't tell Kiba and Shino what happened that night after Naruto left. She felt telling them would just make a big deal out of something that wasn't that bigger deal. Sure- she knew it was wrong, but something seemed very necessary about that night. If her and Neji had left things at that wonderful night, where the sex was utterly consuming and climatic- they would be trying to recreate it for the rest of their lives- with themselves or other people.

However, that night the sex had been awkward and an anticlimax- which pissed Hinata off on a certain level- but also comforted her in the knowledge it wouldn't happen again.

It had been a whole month since that first time, and Neji and Hinata acted like nothing happened between them.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was dark and cold- no clouds in the night sky to keep the heat within the atmosphere. As Hinata walked she breathed in deeply through her nose, the smell of Naruto's jacket was intoxicating. Beside her Naruto was smiling- innocent of his effect on Hinata, and shivered slightly, only wearing his black T-shirt.

Hinata wasn't cold at all. Her body was warm and alert, with something resembling sweat at the back of her neck.

She wanted him. She wanted him so badly.

"This is as far as I can take you really, Hinata." Naruto stopped walking and took Hinata's hand in his own so that she stopped walking too. "I've had a really great time tonight."

As soon as Naruto touched Hinata, something exploded within her. An all consuming desire for closeness. She shivered head to toe.

"You're still cold Hinata? You can take..."

Hinata moved at great speed and had Naruto up against a tree in seconds. He slammed against it hard and it hurt quite a lot, but Hinata didn't give Naruto a chance to think about his sore back. She had her lips over his and was running her hand underneath his T-shirt. He winced at her cold hands against his warm skin, and gingerly kissed her in return, not really sure how to.

They had only kissed each other on the lips once before when they first started dating, and Hinata had fainted. It was a lot more innocent and sweeter than this time round.

Naruto was blushing, not quite managing to keep up with Hinata's kiss. She had started invading Naruto's mouth with her tongue, an action which was a bit more sexual than he was comfortable with. She moaned and pressed her whole body up against him, her hands going round his back and pulling him forward.

"Hinata?"

She broke the kiss and panted heavily. Naruto took the chance to lean back and look at her, her face riddled with passion.

"W-What's with this a-all of a s-sudden?" Naruto stammered. He looked away from her, as the look she was giving him was so intense.

She remained silent -save the husky breathing pattern- and slipped off his jacket from her shoulders. Naruto followed the jacket with his eyes in what seemed like slow motion, and his eyes opened widely when it hit the soil. He finally understood the change in Hinata.

"I-I'm not ready, H-Hinata. It's only been a few months."

Hinata paid no attention to his words, and put her mouth over his to shut him up. She worked her hand down his chest and pulled at the top of his trousers. Naruto opened his eyes when she did this, but she had already taken him in her hand, and he moaned slightly.

"What a sordid display," called a familiar voice. Hinata broke the kiss and found Neji leaning against a tree beside them. He actually smiled at Hinata, which came as a surprise to her.

Naruto panicked and tried to get away from Hinata.

She wasn't letting him go anywhere.

She broke eye contact with Neji and turned back to Naruto, who looked scared. Hinata smiled.

He gasped as her hand started to work him off slowly and roughly. He wanted to moan- and his face screwed up slightly to avoid moaning- as he was constantly aware of Neji's presence. He looked back and forth between Hinata and Neji and felt wrong.

Hinata slipped another hand down his trousers, and had one focus on the head, while the other continued to go up and down his shaft. Naruto finally let out a groan, and leaned back against the tree- closing his eyes. He heard Neji laugh before he was completely consumed by Hinata's touch.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Naruto opened his eyes., and found he was on the forest floor- Hinata running her hands through his hair. He sat up, jacket back on his back, and trousers back on his waist. Hinata blushed deeply.

"I'm sorry, Naruto. I didn't know that you would pass out afterwards," she went even more red. "And I'm sorry I didn't stop when you asked me to, I just..."

Naruto's memory of what had just happened was dull, and he rubbed his head.

"Was Neji here?" He asked feeling stupid, but there was something at the back of his mind screaming his name in horror.

Hinata laughed. "Neji would have killed us both on the spot if he saw what we were doing." Then she turned red again. "Sorry, about what we were doing..."

Naruto sighed uneasily, "Don't apologize for what happened, I mean, I am a guy- of course I want to get closer to you physically; I just had no idea you felt the same. In fact from the way you acted before when I touched you, I thought you didn't ever want me to touch you...even though I guess it was you who touched me this time..."

Hinata smiled at Naruto and hugged him. "I love you, Naruto."

His face went deep red and his eyes looked as if they would pop out. He shook slightly in shook.

"I'm sorry..." Hinata said quickly.

"No, no. Don't...I'm really surprised, but happy too." He smiled at her, they said their good-byes, and went home.

As Naruto flew through the trees, he tried to remember. He couldn't shake the image of Neji- smiling evilly- leaning against a tree. His mind screamed at him to remember, but Naruto trusted what Hinata had said. He came to the conclusion that he had dreamed that bit up when he was passed out.

Naruto was slightly worried why he would dream about Neji watching him and Hinata together, but put it out of his mind.

Forgetting it happened would be Naruto's biggest mistake.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kiba and Shino watched as Hinata ran towards them waving her hands. As she got closer, she jumped up high into the air- and collapsed on top of Kiba with her arms tightly around him.

"What the fuck!" Kiba yelled. "That hurt!"

Shino smiled slightly- Hinata's happiness was infectious. Kiba- who was lying on the ground with Hinata clinging onto him- wasn't affected by her happiness though.

"Why'd it always gotta be me you fuckin' jump on?" Kiba sighed, sitting up- Hinata still clinging onto him.

"Guess what!" She asked, looking Kiba square in the face. An action which scared both boys.

_Where the hell did that confidence come from?_

Shino pushed up his glasses and said, "You made progress on Naruto-kun?"

"Yep," she smiled and looked up at Shino- arms and body still on Kiba- and looked utterly innocent. Shino could almost see hearts and flowers dancing around her, possibly singing. This image shattered suddenly when she said, "I gave him a handjob!"

Kiba started yelling and tried to kick Hinata off of him. "What the fuck! Don't say that when you're touching me!" He gave a powerful kick to the left side of Hinata- who had been kicked to kneeling before hand-making her loose balance, and fall forward. Kiba reacted quickly by putting his hands out, and he caught her hands in his. He realized her hands were touching his and was so shocked he jumped up into a branch above them.

"Don't touch me with those hands!" Kiba shouted, looking disgustedly at his own hands. "You touched Naruto with those hands!"

"I'm sure she washed them since the handjob, Kiba." Shino said calmly, helping Hinata up. "You shouldn't make such a big deal out of something like a handjob. It's not like you've never given one bef..."

Kiba crashed into the side of Shino to shut him up.

Hinata looked confused and didn't think anything of what Shino said, but wondered why Kiba was bright red.

"Did Naruto like it?" Shino asked after he had tied Kiba to a tree.

"Why are we having this conversation? It's not normal! We should be telling her off or something, not encouraging her!" Kiba fought against the rope he was bound with.

Shino and Hinata ignored him.

"He was really shy and kept telling me to stop, but I wouldn't take no for an answer..." Hinata said happily.

"Dude! That's called rape!" Yelled Kiba. Shino punched him in the stomach.

Hinata suddenly looked really sad, but she was pretty sure she had to tell them about it.

"Then something really bad happened." Hinata wasn't smiling anymore, and actually looked scared. "Neji turned up. He didn't do anything, if that's what you are thinking, we haven't touched each other for a month."

"Then what did he do?" Shino asked worriedly.

"He just watched me finish off Naruto. Naruto saw him, but...I didn't let him go...I carried on, and after a while Naruto stopped struggling..."

_It just sounds even more like rape_...Kiba thought.

"Naruto fainted when he came, and then Neji told me something which scared me...and I'm not sure I'm comfortable with the way he said it." Hinata said timidly.

"What did he say?" Kiba asked genteelly.

"He said- 'You and Naruto look so hot together'."

Kiba burst out laughing. "You're not worried about that are you? He's just mocking you, Hinata. Most likely trying to get back into your nickers. Don't let that bother you! Jeez! He probably went home for a wank afterwards."

"Hinata," Shino said. "Why did you carry on when Neji came?"

Hinata shock her head. "I don't know. Something just came over me when I was alone with Naruto...and...Neji is a part of that 'thing'. Neji created the 'thing'. Luckily Naruto thinks he was just dreaming about Neji."

Hinata's walkie talkie went off. "Shit, I gotta go catch my cat now. See you later."

Kiba and Shino were both left feeling very scared at how quickly and disturbingly Hinata was loosing her innocence. Shino stood up and tugged at the rope around Kiba.

"It seems a waste not to make use of you being tied up like this."

"What did I tell you about saying shit like that out in the open!" Kiba snarled at Shino as a hand crept round his neck from behind.

"Don't be so cold," Shino muttered under his breath. "You can still feel the sensation from last night, can't you."

"What?"

"The sensation, here..." Shino let a hand slide over Kiba's groin. Kiba answered this by biting into Shino's upper arm.

It was true that Kiba could still feel the sensation from the night before, but he was ashamed it was there. Much like Hinata, Kiba also had two personalities. In daylight, he was a normal teenage boy, and more than a little homophobic. At night, whenever he was around Shino- something came over him. Lust. Desire. Passion. And unluckily for him, Shino was more than willing to help him out.

Shino kissed Kiba, tasting his own blood on Kiba's lips. Kiba kept moving his head, so Shino clasped it still between his hands.

Kiba wondered why rape had become so popular, and laughed inside his head.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hey! Thanks for reading!

p.s. Kiba is joking by the whole rape thing. It's just a hyperbole for the fact both Hinata, Neji and Shino are pushy when it comes to getting what they want sexually. No one has been raped.

I hope you liked it, and please tell me what you think. Also, if you are so kind as to leave a review- please tell me which is hotter and /or more likely- Neji and Ino OR Neji and Tenten.

Maybe that's a hint about next chapter, huh?


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! I'm off school at the moment cause I'm shit-ill. So if this chapter isn't as good as the others, I blame it on illness.

Also, I don't recommend Neji's life-style. Take it from a past Neji- it sucks...I'm talking about going off the rails, not fucking my own cousin by the way. lol.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Something really bothered Naruto, and no matter how much he kept trying to put it off his mind- it would always slink back in somehow. At first, the change in Hinata had shocked Naruto, then it had excited him- but now he just realized it didn't add up. Naruto was clumsy, awkward and not very good in school- but he wasn't stupid. He knew something was up, and that for some reason, he thought Neji was involved.

Neji had also been another problem for Naruto. Still not sure what the hell his dream about Neji was about, whenever he saw Neji, he would blush. He didn't mean to, but it felt like his body knew something he did not. Neji would always grin at Naruto whenever he had the chance, which made Naruto feel all the worse and more uncomfortable.

Another thing Naruto had noticed was the change in Kiba, and to a lesser extent- Shino. They would talk to him a lot less know and sometimes would down-right avoid him. Whenever Naruto did get the chance to trap Kiba and talk to him, he would act guiltily, and make some excuse.

The whole situation was driving Naruto mad. He couldn't understand his own girlfriend, his friends were ignoring him, and his enemy was giving him...strange...knowing looks.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Neji!" called Tenten from the village entrance. Neji turned around to look at her and waved warmly. Standing next to her was Rock Lee- several cases stacked up on his back- all of which he had refused flatly to let Tenten carry. "We'll see you in a few days, this mission shouldn't take long at all!" The look in Lee's eyes suggested otherwise- and Neji held in a giggle.

"Sorry about your inner coil, man! I promise to make up for damaging it, that I will protect Tenten with my life!" Lee said, doing the nice guy pose.

"Don't you mean your client?" Neji said mockingly, pointing out Lee's mistake.

"Y-Y-Y-YES! I will never let my client die!" Lee blushed and started walking away with the other man already. Tenten held back.

"Lee is really sorry, you know. You were just trying to teach him something, and he ended up messing up your chakra for days..."

"S'cool," Neji shrugged. He would have cared a hell of a lot more if his thoughts weren't ruled by far more interesting matters nowadays.

"Now, you need to rest- so no parties or late night bars, Neji...you're underage anyway without..."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Neji pulled a stool up to the counter of his favorite bar and smiled when the owner pushed forward a shot of vodka before he could even ask. Vodka was new in the village, and Neji welcomed it's low price and high content.

_God bless Mother Vodka, and all the happiness it may bring or take away. _

Hinata was not the only one who had changed after that night about a month ago. Neji was slipping down his own slope just like Hinata was, even though compared to her, he wasn't just slipping down- he was tumbling down the slope on fire, burning everything around him.

He wanted Hinata. He wanted her so badly that it hurt.

Neji took down the vodka in one quick gulp and passed the glass back for a refill. Another shot. Three shots. Four shots. Some older woman bought him a few glasses of sake. He found half a bottle of wine in the bathroom. An old man offered him some whiskey. Some ninja his own age gave him some tablets. Another shot came from someone. The lights spun. The walls moved. His fingers twitching over some girls body. Music. An unwelcome offer of cash for sex. Madness. Sweat. A pretty girl. The pretty girl walking him somewhere. The night sky. Coldness. Dizziness. The pretty girl rubs his back as he throws up outside her house. Her parents are out. She's really pretty. Lip's pressed together. A dark room with a bed in the middle. Touching. Panting. Moaning. Needing. She screams for more. He slams as hard as he can. Wandering hands over sweaty backs. She's really pretty, but not who he wants. He pretends. She now has short black hair. Smaller breasts. Innocence. She's a virgin.

"Hinata!" Neji yelled. "Oh shit! Yes! Hinata!"

There was silence and the girl rolled off of him- and stood up off the bed. Neji opened his mouth to apologize- half expecting the girl to scream in his face knowing her short fuse, but she didn't. She turned to look at him with a disgusted look on her face- her fists shaking from horror rather than anger. Her gaze stopped Neji from saying anything

"Hinata? Y-You called me Hinata?"

"Ino, it meant nothing, came back over..."

"Nothing! Isn't she your cousin? You realize that's incest..."

Neji sighed, he really didn't care that Ino knew about Hinata- he just wanted to finish getting what he needed. And that was Ino at the moment.

"Yeah, me and Hinata have slept together before; it was really great, so when I sleep with someone else- I always end up thinking of her." Neji smiled at Ino's shocked face. "No offence. I'm not saying you weren't any good, I just really like Hinata."

"Y-You, love you cousin?" Ino took a step back from Neji and the bed, and bumped against the wall behind her. Even though it was her own room, she couldn't have ever felt more like she was in a place that was unknown and scary to her.

Neji burst out laughing, "Love?" He spat, "I never said anything about love!" Ino trembled a little more, which started to piss Neji off. "Come on, it's not like we're brother and sister. It's not unheard of- cousins getting married."

Neji stood up and put an arm against the wall Ino was supporting herself with- so that he loomed over her, leaving her no escape root.

"Neji, I don't think I can carry on..."

"I think you want to really. This is the best sex you've ever had, right?...Even though it feels so wrong." Neji smiled and let his other hand push itself between Ino's legs. He crept a few confident fingers inside of her and laughed when she moaned.

"D-Don't..." Ino panted, but at the same time- leaned into Neji allowing him to push deeper.

"Sex is better when it feels wrong, I know you agree..." Neji added another finger. "Otherwise you'd be with that guy you're in love with, wouldn't you?"

"Huh?" Ino pushed Neji away with quite some force, and her eyes were wide open. She breathed heavily, a combination of shock and arousal. "What did you say?"

"I've seen the way you look at him...that shadow guy." Neji said. "I've always wondered why a confident girl like you, hasn't just told him."

"I-I don't think Shikamaru likes me back..." Ino started to shake a little- making Neji realize he'd hit a nerve. Neji didn't quite pity her- he thought Shikamaru was an utter ass- but he did empathize with the fact she couldn't get who she wanted.

He held her, and her arousal overpowered her depression. Neji pushed Ino back against the wall, and slid himself between her legs. She groaned and lifted a leg behind his back to give him better access. He pushed into her hard- almost wanting to hurt her.

"Shikamaru..." Ino screamed.

_Hypocrite...But what the hell..._

"Hinata," Neji let out softly.

There was a sudden noise from behind them, and then they both became aware of a cold rush of air. Neji- who wasn't bothered by it- saw Ino's eyes widen, and heart break...so he slowly turned around.

"Ino..." And there stood Shikamaru, who had just come in through the window. "I heard you call for me...I though you were in trouble..."

"There you go Ino, he does love you back!" Neji laughed, finding the situation fucking brilliant- and continued fucking Ino.

"Neji!" Ino tried to push him away but wasn't strong enough to. Shikamaru and Ino met eyes for a second. "Shikamaru...Please..."

Shikamaru walked over to Neji and Ino, who were still going at it. He placed a hand on Neji's shoulder and ripped him off of her.

"Could have asked!" Neji smiled.

Shikamaru fumbled with his belt and zip, but Ino stopped him. He looked up at her- not quite knowing what to feel- and she placed her hands on his cheeks.

"I want you Shikamaru, I really really want to sleep with you right now- but then what will it mean?" Ino started crying, and he held her tightly against him. When Ino looked up- Neji had already gone.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Neji kicked up the soil as he walked along the pavement, hands deep in his pockets- and sporting a pissed-off scowl. He had had to finish himself off, which annoyed him on many levels.

He looked at the clock on a tower as he walked past.

_Four am. Shit. Well...at least most of the alcohol is out of my system. _

He cursed Shikamaru under his breath, and continued his way home.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hinata threw another knife at the target- which wasn't that far off the centre this time. Kiba clapped and cheered half-heartedly, as he was still sleepy and worn out from the night before. He looked over his shoulder for the millionth time- looking out for Shino and the other teams.

"Fucking Shino, what does he think he's playing at? If he doesn't get back before the other two teams do, we don't win!" Kiba said, putting his hands in his pockets and frowning. Shino's lateness wasn't the real reason Kiba was pissed off with him.

The fact he could barely walk this morning really irritated Kiba.

"Are you okay, Kiba? You seem really tired this morning," Hinata asked innocently, moving closer to Kiba. "And did you hurt yourself? You're walking funny."

Kiba flinched. "W-What's that meant to mean? I'm fine."

"What about Shino?"

"W-What about Shino?" Kiba went into a panic.

"What about me?" Shino called, walking up to his other team mates. "Did you finally tell Hinata about us, Kiba?"

"Tell me what, Kiba?" Hinata asked.

"Oh, so he didn't tell you." Shino rubbed Kiba's hair. "...How embarrassing."

"Please explain what's happening Shino." Hinata said- eyes darting between Kiba and Shino.

"SHIKAMARU!" Kiba saw him walking slowly in the distance, and grabbed the chance to chance the topic. "I heard from Naruto you're going out with Ino now!" Kiba walked over to him. "You done it yet?"

Shikamaru stayed silent and looked back behind him. Kiba looked past him too, and noticed that Ino was there aswell- giving Kiba death glares.

"HOW DARE YOU ASK THAT QUESTION!" Ino started beating the shit out of Kiba, but suddenly stopped when she noticed Hinata. She would have handled the situation a lot more gracefully if she wasn't so angry. "YOU FUCKED YOUR OWN COUSIN?"

Hinata froze up and started shaking. Kiba and Shino instantly stood infront of her, creating a shield- actually in fighting stances.

"Who's fucked their cousin?"

Everybody stopped breathing. The weight of the situation was all but consuming them. Little tears started to form in Hinata's eyes- as se realized Ino was going to tell him.

"What's with the atmosphere?" Sasuke said dully. "I thought this was big gossip? Shouldn't you all be laughing?" Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura placed all their stuff up against a tree. "Shit we're last again. Fuck you Naruto!"

"So!" Sakura giggled. "Which one of you has had their cousin?"

No one said anything, and the silence was making everything worse. Naruto saw how everyone was standing; Ino- the one who yelled- being blocked by Kiba and Shino, who looked as if they were protecting Hinata.

Naruto's heart stopped for a second. "Hinata?"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ha ha ha. Cliff hanger!

I hope you liked this and please let me know what you think. I promise more Hinata X Neji action soon...


	5. Chapter 5

Hello again! I warn you about this chapter...it will most likely depress you. It's also longer because so much happens all at once, and it would have been very easy for me to carry on writing at the end of this.

Also, I'll mention that in the ninja world, doctors don't have to keep your information secret.

Plot twist? You bet! Enjoy...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Hinata?" Kiba said. "No Naruto, I'm the one who's slept with my cousin, not Hinata." Kiba laughed very fakely, really trying to make his story stick. "We got pissed one night, and she was just too hot to turn down..."

"I thought all your cousins were younger guys?" Sasuke said dryly. "You some kind of homosexual pedophile?" Kiba flinched. While he didn't mind his reputation being ruined for Hinata's sake- there were taboos- people thinking he was gay was one of them, mainly because it was true.

"Oh stop lying!" Ino yelled in Kiba's face. "Neji told me last night. I didn't realize until just now that Hinata must have been cheating on Naruto! What a whore."

Naruto didn't say anything. His eyes were fixed on Hinata, who was crying passionately and shaking her head. Sakura gingerly placed an arm around Naruto- which was quickly slapped away.

He was there one minute- there was a faint blur- and then he was not there.

"YOU BITCH!" Kiba grabbed Ino's collar and shock her violently. Ino squealed and writhed a little in his grasp. "Why the hell did you have to go and drag up the past? She was over it! She'd moved on!" Shikamaru pushed Kiba off of Ino, who had now started to cry. "She loves Naruto, and you've just gone and ruined everything she worked so hard to build."

"She did that herself when she fucked Neji! Was she not getting it from Naruto, so she had to find someone a little closer to home..." Ino's rant was cut short by Shino. Ino didn't even notice he had done anything, until she tasted blood. She raised she hand to her face and realized that her nose was bleeding. Almost straight away, Ino felt a throbbing pain in her face, and fell back into Shikamaru's awaiting arms.

"You didn't have to hit her." Said Shikamaru, who was a little calmer than a boyfriend should have been. "She was making a valid point."

"Ino...was right..." Sakura said. "Hinata, Naruto is very important to me, and the fact you have done this...makes me so angry..."

Hinata coughed and sobbed. Her world was crashing down before her eyes, and she had nothing left to hold onto anymore. She ran agitated hands down her damp face, and trembled under everyone's judging gaze. Colours danced across her vision. The space around her body seemed to get smaller.

"Hinata?" Kiba dropped down beside her. She was barely aware that he even existed.

Sasuke knelt down too. "Her bodies crashing under stress. Get her to a hospital." He stood up again and started to walk away. "Naruto is my friend...I know how much betrayal stings, and I think you are repulsive for doing this. It seems very out of character..."

Hinata coughed once more and blood steamed down from her slightly parted lips. Kiba and Shino recoiled.

"Shit," Shino cursed. "She's fucking up her internal organs."

Kiba threw his arms around Hinata and sunk his head into her shoulder. "Please stop doing this..."

Hinata made a facial expression not that far off of a smile, and more blood poured out of her mouth. Kiba held back his own tears by biting his lip, and picked her up genteelly.

"Hey, better watch out Kiba... she'll be trying it with you next!" Ino called out from Shikamaru's arms. Kiba snarled at Ino one last time, and dashed off to the nearest hospital, Hinata curled up in his arms.

Shino turned back to Ino, Shikamaru, Sakura and Sasuke. "Ever since I first found out about Hinata and Neji, I've taken measures to make sure Neji never rapes her." He looked at Ino square in the eyes. "My bugs told me all about who Neji was with last night, hypocritical whore."

Ino looked horrified, but Shino didn't stick around to see what happened next.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hinata slowly opened her eyes, and sighed when she realized she was in the hospital. To one side of her was a chair- her blood-soaked clothes draped over it; and on the other side was a small table. Even though she had always told people never to get her flowers when she was in hospital, she wished someone had brought her some, as the room felt so cold without them.

"Hey?" She called out softly. "Is anybody there?"

There was a shuffling sound from behind the closed door, and Kiba came through. His face looked sunken and pale.

"Kiba..."

"Shino's just buying you flowers, he won't be long. When he gets back the nurse wants to talk to you." Kiba sighed. "We figured you're gonna want us both here when you hear what she has to say."

"Is it that bad?" Hinata asked. Kiba just smiled awkwardly.

"Don't think about it yet." Kiba moved the clothes and sat down. "Naruto was asking after you. He's really worried."

Hinata's eyes lit up, "He is? Do you think he'll forgive me?"

Kiba frowned and looked away from her. Hinata took the hint.

"Do you think we could still be friends?" Hinata said timidly.

"He still loves you, if that's what you mean." Kiba exhaled loudly, and brought his arms up behind his head. "You may not be able to get back together, but that doesn't mean you can't go back to the way things were before."

Hinata started to cry again, but didn't make a sound. Even though all her dreams were ending, and there was no way she could carry on- she couldn't get one thing off her mind, and she hated herself for thinking it.

_I never even got to sleep with him. I never got to show Naruto how much I loved him._

"Don't cry Hinata, you know I'm crap at dealing with tears..." Kiba would have hugged her, but something seemed inappropriate about touching her.

Kiba realized it was because Hinata was dirty, and cursed his weakness.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Naruto let the wind flow over him, and it made the tears feel cold against his face. He dug his nails tightly into the railings which where outside his flat, and smiled weakly when he saw that he managed to draw blood.

The pain felt satisfying. It was cleansing him.

The thing that hurt the most out of everything, was the fact he had already kind of known. He knew without doubt now that his dream about Neji was real, and it sickened him.

Silent tears. Dull pain. Clean air. A faint buzzing from the electric cables passing over his flat.

Nothing seemed real.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Shino walked in carrying a small bunch of yellow tulips, and a small mousey women followed him. Hinata sobbed as she knew the nurse was only going to bring her bad news.

Shino lightly kissed Hinata's forehead, and whispered, "We will always care about you, Hinata."

The nurse waited for Shino to put the flowers in a vase and sit on the bed beside her- then she opened up her folder and started to speak...

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Naruto!" Sasuke called out, looking around Naruto's flat for him. He looked out the window and saw him on the balcony. "Get in here now!"

Naruto turned round slowly and looked at Sasuke. There was a long pause, and Sasuke could tell Naruto had lost something by his blank expression. Naruto climbed back into the flat though the open window and fell into Sasuke.

He cried without any shame- and held onto Sasuke like the world would end should he let go. Sasuke rubbed his back gingerly and tried to get out of this situation.

"You gonna dump her?" He said plainly.

"I d-don't know. I think I kinda of have to." Naruto let go of Sasuke, and blushed in embarrassment.

"Do you want to?"

"Of course I don't want to!" Naruto said weakly. "I love..."

"Then don't dump her. If you talk her about what actually happened, you can probably work it out," Sasuke recalled something Kiba mentioned at the hospital. "Kiba and Shino said it wasn't planned, it was just the one time and Hinata feels really bad about it."

"Of course they would say that, they want to protect her- don't they," Naruto said. "All those times they avoided me, they must have known the truth."

"But if you love Hinata, and she loves you..." Sasuke smiled. "I'm sure nothing can get in your way."

Naruto smiled at the fact Sasuke could say something so corny, and burst out laughing.

"You know what, you may right Sasuke. I mean my first love was Sakura after all- so hers was Neji- she just got lucky where I failed..."

"I don't think she loved Neji..."

"Well, the past is in the past anyway. I'm in love with Hinata- and love is all forgiving. As long as we both love one another, nothing can come between us!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"I-I'm...what?" Hinata gasped, her face loosing all it's colour in seconds. Kiba and Shino both felt utterly useless, and just looked painfully at each other. They had each other to lean on, but what help could they be to Hinata.

"While we were healing the damage you did to yourself, we discovered that you..."

Shino cut over the nurse, "You're pregnant Hinata. The pill didn't work."

"Now, on to more formal matters. Do you know who the father is?" The nurse said dryly.

Hinata didn't say anything, she just trembled and cried. Shino took her in his arms and held her tightly. Kiba- who was still on his chair- watched the nurse drum her pen on the paper impatiently and give Hinata disgusted looks.

_What will she think of her went she finds out the father is related to her._

_What will the whole village think? They won't keep this one confidential, that's for sure. This will make the papers. _

Kiba swallowed hard, and hoped that what he was about to do was for the best.

"I am the father," Kiba said. Shino raised an eyebrow at him, then smiled when he realized what Kiba was trying to avoid.

The nurse turned to Kiba, "And you are the only guy she's had sex with?"

"Of course!" Kiba snarled- showing his fangs.

"So we need to inform the Hyugas and the..." the nurse smiled coldly. "...you're an Inuzuka I take it?"

"Oh, how did you guess?" Kiba said sarcastically. "I don't even have my dog with me!"

"It was your_ charming_ smile that gave you away..." The nurse smiled even more, "So, lets hope your parents take it well, huh?"

The nurse swept out with a sadistic grin on her face.

"You didn't have to do that, Kiba." Hinata mumbled. "I'll have to tell Neji at some point..."

"He was thinking of the scandal more than Neji." Shino sighed, and rubbed Hinata's back. "You need to think about what you are going to do now. You can't really have this child."

"I need to abort it don't I?" Hinata pulled away from Shino and looked down at her hands. "I have to kill it, I can't let it live." Kiba and Shino didn't say anything, but they both agreed.

"Go to sleep now Hinata, okay?"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"How do you think your family will take it?" Shino asked before taking a large gulp of his beer.

"Gonna kill me." Kiba laughed nervously and also took more of his drink, "Why did you think I wanted to go to a bar rather than home, huh?"

Shino looked wistfully at Kiba as he finished his beer quickly- and instantly raised his hand up for another. "Getting drunk isn't going to help."

"No? Well it sure makes me feel better!" Kiba yelled. He watched Shino recoil, then rubbed his forehead. "Shit, I didn't mean to shout...It's just...I haven't even slept with a girl before, and now Hinata's carrying 'my' child."

"I should have said it was mine, my family wouldn't have cared- in fact we're dying out, so they would have been pleased." Shino said calmly.

Kiba laughed, "Stop trying to protect me, I can handle myself." Kiba picked up his new beer. "Besides, no one would believe you had slept with Hinata, you two just aren't compatible."

"And you two are?" Shino replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't get like that, you know that's not what I meant. I just meant that I'm the one more likely to trick a shy girl into sleeping with me, and then be stupid enough not to use protection."  
Shino let out a slow, deep laugh, "You need you sort out your self-esteem issues."

"I wouldn't have self-esteem issues if it wasn't for you," Kiba groaned.

"Our relationship is only an issue because you make it into one. If you just grew up and excepted..."

"Relationship? What we have is hardly a relationship!" Kiba said angrily, cutting across Shino. "What, we have a quick fuck every once in a while, and that's somehow a relationship?"

"I've already told you I'd like a normal relationship, but you're the one who turns the offer down. It's your fault we're like this, Kiba! So don't you dare mock me for your own decisions."

"Of course we can't have a normal relationship, asshole! In case you failed to notice- we're two guys!" Kiba yelled.

By now, people sitting around them had stopped talking to watch them fight- not that either boy had noticed.

"So fucking what?" Shino snapped back. "You can hardly get on your homophobia wagon when you lost your virginity to another guy!" Shino clenched his fists by his side, and Kiba bared his fangs. "Just because I'm the same gender as you, does that render my love meaningless or sordid?"

Kiba raised his eyebrows when Shino let 'love' slip, and Shino blushed.

"Arguing is pointless, lets just get home." Shino said quickly, his face still red. Kiba nodded silently- still in shock from Shino's unintended confession. "I'll come with you to face your family, okay?"

"S-Sure..."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

!Author falls on keypad!

OMG! It's gotten so heavy and depressing! I'm so depressed now after writing that! Noooooooooooo! I'm sorry if you were happy that Naruto planned to get back with Hinata...and then I made Hinata pregnant in the next scene. In a twisted way, I find that funny- but I mostly just find this whole chapter depressing.

I planned to make Hinata pregnant since the first chapter, but I've changed how they found out. Before I was gonna have Neji and Hinata training, and Neji literally sees the baby with his fancy eyes (can't remember what they are called). I think the way I've written it is a lot more fun, because it involves more people.

It was tempting to make Kiba fall for Hinata in this chapter, but every time I went in that direction- I stopped myself. Kiba and Shino's relationship is an important part of the message I hope to put across in this story.

Anyways...what do you think Hinata should do? Moral issues with abortion? lol. I get the feeling that people with healthy morals stayed clear of this fiction.

Thanks for reading, and please tell me what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

I"M SOOOOO SORRY! I can't believe how late this chapter is! This week has been so wierd for me. I've caught that stomach cramp bug- dealy, so I've been spend most of my half-term in bed. (Why, Jebus? Why?).

On Monday I went round my mate Tom's house and re-watched about 50 episodes of Naruto, and we both ended up falling asleep watching even more Naruto. That night I had an alcohol induced dream about Iruka sleeping with Sasuke. So the mext morning I admit this to Tom (who's taking pychology), and he explained that cause I'd seen so much Naruto that night- I was dreaming I _was_ Naruto, and that Iruka (basically his father) and Sasuke (basically his brother) sleeping together would be ulimate betrayal for Naruto. Therefore I was dreaming about my fear of betrayal.

I didn't have the courage to tell him after this long speech, that the idea just turned me on.

Hope you enjoy this chapter and please review!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Neji sat peacefully in his room, totally unaware of what was going on outside his four walls. He'd only woken up a few hours ago- and was annoyed when he opened his curtains to find it was dark. He swore to himself at that moment he'd never take pills from strangers again, (not to never take them from people he knew, mind).

His door drew back, and a member of the branch house stepped inside.

"Neji-sama, it seems that Hinata-sama has brought even more shame onto the main house." The man said amused. "Guess what has happened?"

Neji felt something that could be called concern wash over him, but he suppressed it quickly. He made his voice sound as indifferent as he could, "What happened?"

"Her father just got a phone call from the hospital," He smiled broadly. "It seems Hinata got knocked up by some Inuzuka genin on her team!"

"K-Knocked up?" Neji stammered, forgetting he had to sound indifferent, "Kiba beat up Hinata...to the point where she's in hospital...what the hell?"

The man didn't quite understand Neji's reaction, but corrected him. "No, no Neji-sama- you miss understand my phasing. Hinata is carrying his child."

"W-WHAT?" Neji stood up instantly and yelled in the mans face. "Hinata wouldn't have slept with Kiba, she hasn't even slept with her boyfriend."

Neji suddenly froze. "Of course, how silly of me. They couldn't have said who the real father was..."

"Neji-sama?..."

Neji pushed passed the man, and headed to wherever Hinata was.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Kiba's father roared. "HOW STUPID CAN ONE PERSON BE!" He punched Kiba in the side- which sent him reeling towards the wall. Kiba closed his eyes and simply waited for the collision- for he knew better than to try and stop himself.

But the impact never came. Kiba heard a slight buzzing noise and opened his eyes.

Shino had cushioned his fall with bugs, and when Kiba looked back towards his father, Shino was confronting him.

_Bastard. I told him to quit protecting me._

"Don't interfere with family business, Aburame," Kiba's father snarled. "Why are you even here?"

"To protect your son." Shino said calmly.

Kiba's mother- who was sitting on the far side of the room- let out a sob at Shino's determination to save Kiba.

"I suppose you knew all about Kiba and Hinata, didn't you?" Kiba's father yelled. "Why didn't a clever guy like you stop them, huh? Didn't you realize that my idiot son would fuck everything up?"

"Kiba is not an idiot," Shino found out were Kiba's insecurities same from, and this made him angry.

"Shino, don't..." Kiba muttered, using the table to try and pick himself up.

"Yeah Shino...don't..." Kiba's father said mockingly. "Why do you care so much about Kiba anyway?"

_Don't say it. For the love of god, don't tell the truth. _

"To me...Kiba is..."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Naruto amaturely cut the bases off of a bunch of red roses, and put them into a tall glass. He wanted to bring a vase, but he didn't have one in his flat. He hoped Hinata wouldn't mind.

Hinata's hospital room was dimly lit and the curtains were open, so that the light from the moon could come in. Naruto didn't understand Hinata's obsession with the moon, but looked forward to finding out when she woke up.

"I know you must be sorry Hinata, because you wouldn't have done this to yourself otherwise," Naruto sat down on the bed next to the sleeping Hinata, and gingerly placed his hand on the side of her face- smoothing her neck with his thumb.

"I love you, Hinata."

"Well, that makes two of us then."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kiba's father stormed out of the kitchen, satisfied Kiba had suffered enough- and that his friend had been put back into his place. He hadn't meant to hit Shino as hard as he did, but anyone who says 'your son is who I've vowed to protect with my life', needs a good smack round the face.

"Shino!" Kiba crawled over to where Shino was lying on the floor. Kiba's mother gasped when she saw the amount of blood pouring from Shino's head, and quickly got bandages out of a draw. She dropped down beside the two boys and without saying a word- started to patch Shino up.

"Mum, I'm sorry. We never meant to. It was...just a mistake..." Kiba bit his lip to stop himself telling the truth, and promised that the next time he saw Neji...

"So you don't love Hinata?" His mother asked, without looking up at him.

"No. I don't love her, and she doesn't love me. It was just...a mistake..."

"Do you love Shino?" She said calmly.

"WHAT!" Kiba yelled, more flustered than angry. "Why do you think that?"

"I don't, " She sighed. "But I think it's safe to assume that he is in love with you after that performance."

Kiba didn't say anything, mainly due to the fact he was worried anything he did say would give himself away. He looked down at Shino and felt something tug at his heart. Kiba raised a hand to where the pain was, and his mother smiled.

"I did always wonder. You two seemed to spend so much time together- always going round his house, but never coming here." She started to weep gently. "We've been such bad parents, Kiba-chan."

Kiba smiled weakly. "Don't say that mum...you've always tried your.."

"No, we have been crap," She finished wrapping Shino's forehead up, "...we must have been- to raise a homosexual son..."

Kiba frowned when he realized what his mother had really been getting at. "I'm not gay, mum. I d-don't love Shino."

"You can say what you like, but your body betrays your feelings." Said sobbed again. "Take Shino with you and get out of this house."

"Mum?"

"GET OUT! NOW!"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"You don't love Hinata, you just used her! Don't compare us!" Naruto yelled, his blood boiling at the sight of Neji. Neji smiled from and doorway, and let himself in- closing the door after him.

"I'm amazed you're still here by her side, after everything that you've learned. Just gonna forget it, huh?" Neji found Naruto's reactions funny, and decided to test what he knew. "So, have you been told yet?"

"About you fucking my girlfriend, yes!" Naruto flung a fist at Neji, which he caught with ease. He held Naruto's fist up, which forced him to take a few paces toward Neji. Naruto screwed his face up and Neji simply smiled. He decided to use the lie to his advantage.

"Then shouldn't we get Kiba in here so you can teach us both a lesson at once?" Neji said flatly.

Naruto's eyes widened. "Kiba?"

"Oh. Didn't anyone tell you?" Neji grinned evilly. "Whoops. I shouldn't have let that one slip."

"Tell me, asshole!" Naruto shouted, getting pissed off.

"Why don't you ask one of the nurses about Hinata's condition?" Naruto looked puzzled, but Neji insisted. "Go on."

Naruto opened the door and found a nurse in the hallway. "Excuse me, I'm Hyuga Hinata's boyfriend- could you tell me about her condition?"

The mousey nurse turned around and looked at Naruto with bewilderment.

"Did you say you were her boyfriend?" The nurse frowned- her opinion of Hinata plummeting. Naruto nodded, wondering why that was such a bad thing. "Well, she damaged her liver and kidneys when she was under a great deal of stress, and..." The nurse sighed. "...we discovered that she is pregnant- probably about a month along now. The father is Inuzuka Kiba."

"You're lying..." Naruto whispered- his eyes fixed on the floor.

"I'm sorry, but that's the truth. Hyuga Hinata is carrying Inuzuka Kiba's child." The nurse felt a pang of pity for the blonde kid in front of her. "This must be painful for you..."

"OF COURSE IT'S FUCKING PAINFUL!" Naruto shouted- looking up at the nurse- tears streaming down his face. "HOW WOULD YOU LIKE TO BE TOLD YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS A...is a..." Naruto let the nurse pull him into an embrace, and held onto her tightly.

"You understand now, Naruto?" Neji said, walking over. "Hinata isn't your sweet and innocent girlfriend like you thought- hell, you found that out for yourself when she jacked you off in front of me. Hinata is mine." The nurse saw the direction this was going and took her leave. "She is my dirty little whore. I guess sordid interests just run in our blood!"

"I don't belong to you, Neji."

Naruto gulped, "Hinata..."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kiba propped Shino against a tree, and collapsed beside of him- tears falling freely from his eyes.

He'd just lost everything for Shino and Hinata's sake.

_Shino...what the hell is this feeling I get when I look at you? It's different from before, and it's ruined everything. _

Kiba put both of his hands on the ground in front of him and cried hopelessly- even though he knew it was pointless. Part of him hated Hinata for bringing this upon them.

"Kiba?" Shino muttered. Kiba looked up at Shino and smiled in relief.

"I was starting to think you'd never wake up," Kiba sobbed. "I'm sorry my father hit you. I-I'm so sorry..."

"You're crying,"

"Oh shit!" Kiba panicked, and tried to quickly wipe away all of the tears.

"I don't care. Cry if you need to," Kiba nodded, and continued to cry more violently. "Where are we?"

"T-The forest," Kiba said weakly. "My mother kicked us out."

"What? You mean permanently? Why?" Shino asked.

"Because I...I..." Kiba brought his hands up to wipe his face. "I looked at you...and my mother...because she knows that you...that you..."

"That I love you?" Shino said this very plainly and Kiba flinched. "Don't act like that. I mean it."

There was a silence.

"I'm sorry," Shino said quickly to fill the silence.

"No," Kiba shook his head. "No, don't apologize."

Shino slipped a hand around Kiba's collar and pulled Kiba down on top of him.

"H-Hay!" Kiba protested and sat himself upright- so that now he sat across Shino's legs.

"What's wrong?" Shino said- running his nails softly down Kiba's neck.

"Stop..." Kiba panted, needing the touch of the other boy so desperately. "Doing this won't solve anything."

Shino pulled Kiba into a passionate kiss- and even though it was a little one sided, Shino still managed to draw some pleasure from it. Kiba felt little jolts of electricity down his spine and butterflies fluttered in his stomach- a sensation he'd never felt before. He wondered why this time he was so nervous.

Shino tasted musky and sweet, and his controlling nature was comforting to Kiba, who liked the feeling of giving in to the power and will of something else.

Shino slid Kiba's jacket off of one shoulder, and unbuckled the strap holding Kiba's armor plate in place. Once both the jacket and armor was removed- Kiba was left in his net top, panting and freezing. He sat back up quickly, and turned away from Shino- blushing like mad.

Shino smiled, liking the sudden change in his lover. He parted his damp lips slowly and said, "You're wrong, Kiba," he eased his fingers around Kiba's waist. "If we do this right, it will solve _everything_..."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"You slept with Kiba?" Naruto yelled, before Hinata had the chance to say anything.

However, she seemed to ignore Naruto and turned to Neji. "Neji..."

"I know. I've heard." He smiled awkwardly at her. "Nice fairy tale your team came up with."

"But Neji...what do I do now?"

"HEY!" Naruto shouted stepping between the two cousins. "Don't forget I'm here."

"I didn't forget you," Hinata sighed, rubbing her temples.

Naruto let out what was almost a laugh, "Sure you didn't forget me?"

Hinata saw the pain in Naruto's eyes, and wanted to tell him the truth. But feared what would happen next if she did.

Neji walked back into Hinata's room, and decided he better give her some space to work things out. He didn't want to leave- he wanted to stay and ruin Naruto's and Hinata's relationship forever- but he also didn't want Hinata to hate him.

"Naruto," Hinata started. "No matter what has happened, I love you..."

"But just being in love wasn't enough was it?" Naruto said, his voice breaking. "You could have just asked me if you wanted..."

"Sex?" She finished his sentence. "Naruto, people make mistakes. I slept with Neji, but..."

"Lets not forget Kiba. You know...I was gonna forgive you. I thought, hey, as long as we love each other- who cares?" Naruto sounded angry, which made Hinata nervous. "How fucking naive was I?"

"I love you, Naruto."

"Save it." He turned round and marched down the hallway, his head held low. "I can't believe what a whore you are, Hinata!"

She watched him walk away from her, until he disappeared from sight- her hand held out to try and hold him again. She wanted to cry. She _needed _to cry- but there were no more tears left to shed. Her eyes were rimmed scarlet and stung from the salt.

**This was the end of the Hyuga Hinata she once was. **

Hinata went back inside her room, and smiled weakly at Neji- who was sitting with his head in his hands on the bed. No matter what front he put up in front of other people- in front of her, he could show emotion.

"Neji," She ran her hand over her womb. "Inside of me is your child." Her teeth gritted in pain. "You're going to kill it, aren't you."

Neji looked up at his cousin slowly- who had backed herself up against the door, and one hand trembled over her nightdress, trying to shield herself. He stood and paced towards her, something glinting in his eyes which scared Hinata.

"Let the doctors do it, Neji."

He lurched forwards- his eyes transformed, with veins raised up around them- and slapped her hand away. The strength of his gaze at Hinata's stomach crept her out and she started to panic- breathing heavily against the door.

"You can't do this, Neji. It's not right..." She begged, too scared to fight him and move away.

"Rather the hospital think you miscarried than have 'teenage abortion' on your records." He held her cheek softly with one hand and looked at her in the eyes. "I'm doing this for your sake, Hinata."

She didn't want him to- but Neji leaned forward and pressed their lips together. He kissed her desperately, hoping to make her see that he'd fallen for her- and that she wasn't all those things he'd told Naruto. Hinata let Neji into her mouth, but didn't have the strength to kiss back- her eyes gently closed and she leaned into him.

Neji arranged his palm-fist over a certain point of Hinata's torso he'd located earlier, and pulled back slightly from Hinata. He let his other hand cup her face more tightly and they simply gazed at each other.

His finger tips dug into her womb quickly, but to Hinata it seemed like it took a life time. He pulled his hand back- still looking her in the eye- and pressed it in a bit lower. Hinata gasped, a speck of blood exiting her mouth- and looked at Neji with betrayed eyes. He drew back again, and this time flattened his palm out so his whole hand hit her. She winced. Blood dripped out from her mouth, ran down her chin in a stream, and stained her hospital nightdress.

Neji removed himself from Hinata and returned to the bed. He opened up the covers and fluffed up the pillows- before turning back to her.

"It's over now," He swallowed hard, feeling something strange at the back of his throat. "You'd better get to bed."

"You just want to fuck me again, even after this," She slid down the door and leaned her head back- looking up at the moon. She felt numb. Her head was swimming. She felt violated and alone.

Neji bit his tongue and looked away from her, "No, I don't. I want you to go to sleep. I want you to heal and smile again." Hinata started laughing at this, quietly at first, but then completely out of control. Her head rolled side to side on the door and she closed her eyes. Blood had started to form underneath her- and Neji guessed she was aborting it.

"Hyuga Neji," She looked up at him, a certain wildness in her eyes. "I despise you."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

So very long...

Thanks for reading, and if you've read all 6 chapters so far- I love you. I'm secretly pretty proud of the scene between Kiba and Shino in the forest- what did you think of it? I reckon even more people are gonna hate Neji now, lol. I tried to make the aborting scene a little sexual, but I'm not sure if it was very effective.

Anyways...please let me now what you think, and the next chapter will be posted soon!


	7. Chapter 7

I'M SO SORRY! This chapter is SO late! This is the first half of a two-part chapter- because if I didn't section it off into halves- it would be far too long. Plus this way, you get a bit of a cliff-hanger.

I'm worried that in this chapter, Naruto may loose some of his fans. I've tried to develope Sasuke's and Naruto's friendship in this chapter, infact- most of this chapter is purely those two. There's a very 'guys night out' feel aswell. Try not to judge Naruto too harshly. I get the feeling that people will be screaming "Don't do it!" to Naruto at the end of this...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"You're joking, right? Hinata and Kiba!" Sasuke asked, setting his sake back down on the table. Naruto shook his head, and tried to ignore the disgusted look working it's way onto Sasuke's face. "I always thought that Kiba and Shino..."

"What?" Naruto- who had just taken a gulp of sake- backwashed it into the glass.

"Well, you know..." Sasuke blushed slightly, and was glad that the dim club lights shielded his embarrassment. "Didn't you ever wonder about them?"

"Uh, NO!" Naruto glanced back into his cup- screwed up his face- and raised his hand for another. "What the hell would make you think that they were..." Naruto suddenly blushed too, and couldn't finish his sentence.

"Well, Shino lives very close to me- and Kiba's round there most nights, not leaving until the morning..." Sasuke downed the rest of his sake as he saw the waitress coming over with refills. "Just seems a bit...obsessive..." Sasuke realized a little too late, that this conversation meant Naruto could never come round again without it being awkward.

"Whatever, we know Kiba's straight cause he and Hinata..." Naruto screwed his face up again, and choose to down his sake rather than complete the sentence. Sasuke smiled a little at Naruto- at the same time feeling totally helpless.

"Hey Naruto...lets go pick up girls..." Sasuke stood up and grabbed Naruto- pulling him out of the classy sake club. "Let's go clubbing!"

Naruto gave Sasuke a flustered look, "You're serious?"

"Don't act so innocent. We used to go all the time before you and Hyuga got together," Sasuke grinned. "But Sakura's not here to limit immoral behavior this time!"

"What do you intend to do..." Naruto let himself get dragged along by his sleeve. "You're scaring me, Sasuke!"

The club was dark, and it took Naruto's eyes a while to adjust. Thankful he wasn't in his orange outfit that night, and just in black trousers and a black top- he and Sasuke headed straight for the bar. This club (not the seedy one Neji likes) had live music, and as Naruto waited for Sasuke to get the first round in, he watched the band up on stage.

It was three people: a drummer, a guitarist and the singer also played bass- heavy metal blasted out of their amps. Naruto let his eyes rest on the face of the singer for a moment, and he got the feeling that he knew her. She was tall and slim- wearing a short gothic skirt and fishnet stockings, which were held up by visible suspenders. He let his eyes scan further down her legs, and raised his eyebrows when he saw how high her heels were. Her blonde hair was lose, with a few black and white lace ribbons cascading down with it. The black corset she was in didn't leave anything to the imagination and Naruto was amazed that it allowed her to breath.

Her fingers worked their way along her basses fret broad and she smiled- turning back to the other two guys as if that riff was some kind of signal. The music got a little quieter and she raised her lips- which had been painted like a rose- to the microphone, and started to sing.

For a second, Naruto stopped breathing.

"Gotten hot, hasn't she?" Sasuke said from behind Naruto- which woke him up effectively. "Too bad she's older, huh?"

"You know her?" Naruto asked, taking his drink off of Sasuke and following him over to a sofa.

"Dumb ass!" Sasuke yelled as he sat down. "That's Temari!"

"You're joking!" Naruto cast another glance at the band and realized it was her. "Shit she looks a lot older now, why is she here?"

Sasuke shrugged, "Who knows," His eyes lit up- and Naruto saw that someone had put their hand onto his shoulder.

"Impressed with my sister then, I take it?" Came a low voice from the shadows behind the sofa. They both turned round and came face to face with...

"Gaara-kun!" Naruto yelled before Gaara shot his hand over his mouth.

"Quiet, I don't want Temari to know I came," Gaara clocked around to make sure that no one had heard him, and sighed when he realized no one had. "She hates me and Kankuou coming to her concerts, so we have to take it in turns to hide at the back and keep an eye on her."

"Isn't she like...older than you?" Sasuke said- downing his drink and putting it on a table beside the sofa. "Why do you have to keep an eye on her?"

Gaara grinned and looked as if he was about to tell them, but decided against it at the last moment. "It's too embarrassing to say..." And he left it at that.

Naruto finished his drink too, and coughed a little- turning to Sasuke. "What the hell was that?"

Sasuke smerked, "Vodka, dumbass. It's twice as strong as sake..."

"And twice as cheap," Gaara cut in, holding up his own glass of vodka.

"But you can't actually _drink_ this stuff." Naruto protested, his throat burning.

"You're not meant to quench your thirst with it," Sasuke stood up to get another round. "You're meant to get shit-faced with it."

"I don't wanna get shit-faced, baka!" Naruto called after Sasuke, who just turned round and stuck out his tongue.

A new song started with a heavy bass line and catchy riff- which received a lot of cheers from the crowd. Temari leant into the microphone and started to sing deeply and hauntingly, and Naruto found himself unable to look away.

"First concert, huh?" Gaara lifted Naruto off of the sofa using his sand and pushed him deep into the crowd. "How about you take part in the action then?" He called back from the shadows.

"HAY! Gaara! Stop it!" Naruto felt the sand relax and fall to the ground- but he found himself enveloped within the crowd, who kept pushing him further and further forward. He hit the front of the stage just in time for the chorus to start.

_**"Spawn of demonstration rape,**_

_**sell your soul for all that you can make.**_

Temari looked down at the crowd below her, and her eyes locked with those of Naruto, who seemed out of place among all the goths that made up the crowd. She remembered him from a few years ago, and a smile curled on her lips when she noticed how much he had grown.

_**All are whores, the sinners and the saints,**_

_**burning all resisters at the sake.**_

Naruto gazed longingly at her, and from his location- could get a clear view of her red nickers. He raised an eyebrow at her- a look which she returned to him- and longed to get those red things off.

_**Raised in seduction.**_

She arched her whole body back slightly- tilting her head back so that it looked like she was moaning, and smiled at the effect it had on Naruto. She grinned- and sang the word 'seduction' passionately, looking directly at him.

_**Spawn of dysfunction." **_

The song finished, and Temari blew a final kiss to Naruto before he returned to the sofa. Upon returning, he found Sasuke had come back with a whole bottle of vodka and gave him an amused look- a secret 'thumbs- up' from underneath a pillow. Gaara on the other hand, stood behind the sofa still- arms crossed- with a completely repulsed look on his face.

"I wanted you to enjoy the song, not come onto my sister, Naruto." At this, Sasuke couldn't hold it anymore and burst out laughing.

"Naruto, nice one!" He ducked quickly to avoid a back-hand from Gaara. "She's gagging for it!" He ducked again, but this time Gaara was successful, and got him round the ear.

Gaara held his hand to his temple, "This is why me and Kankuou have to watch her..." He grabbed Sasuke's vodka and took back a few mouthfuls. "She's obsessed with younger guys...We have to stop her doing anything illegal..."

Naruto and Sasuke burst out laughing- and once in a while Naruto would shout "YATTA!", to remind himself of how lucky he was. He went back on everything he said before- took a few swigs of vodka, and was on his way back into the crowd.

"Don't worry Sasuke, I'll tell you all the details in the morning...and Gaara...if you've got a problem, you'll have to catch me first!" He snorted, and was gone.

"You're not going to stop him?" Sasuke said, his tone a little concerned. "I can tell you this is just a drunken rebound."

"Meh," He took back even more vodka, and sat down beside Sasuke. "I'd be more worried about Naruto if I were you."

"True," Sasuke concurred. "He seems in way over his head. Temari is a lot different to his last girlfriend..." Gaara gave him a warning glare. "I-I wasn't suggesting anything about Temari...okay maybe I was..."

"You said this was a drunken rebound? What's happened?"

"Naruto used to go out with Hyuga Hinata," Sasuke said. "But she's pregnant with Inuzuka Kiba's child, and also slept with her cousin Neji...it's all very complex and ripping Naruto apart."

"So why are you here?" Gaara smiled evilly. "I thought you and Sakura..."

"NO WAY!" Sasuke yelled, knocking pillows off the sofa in the process. "Just no! Nothing has ever happened between us" Gaara grinned again. "And never will!"

"You got anyone you like then?" Gaara turned his whole body on the sofa, so that he was facing Sasuke. Even though Sasuke was looking at the stage- he was very aware of Gaara's eyes on him.

"N-Not really anyone inparticular. I just..."

"Figures..."

"And what does that mean?" Sasuke turned to Gaara and was surprised at how close he'd gotten. Gaara smiled at him and took another swig of vodka.

"I didn't mean anything by it..." Gaara let his a hand drop onto Sasuke's knee and leant in even closer to him. "Was just noticing you..."

"Dude...are you _flirting _with me?" Sasuke said leaning back. "Is that even legal?"

"Oh be quiet," Gaara used the sand to effectively gag Sasuke. "I found a toy, and now I wanna play with it."

Sasuke tried to dig the sand away, but Gaara just used more force- and entombed his whole body in sand. "Let us go, Sasuke-chan, to our castle of love!" Gaara started towards the exit, Sasuke floating in a sand case after him- with only a gap for his eyes and nose.

Sasuke looked urgently into the crowd, and was pissed off his 'would-be savior' was too busy staring at Temari's panties to notice his situation.

_What the hell does Gaara plan to do to me..._

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_I'm going to make myself so dirty, so filthy- that nothing bothers me anymore. Maybe then I'll understand the girl I'm still in love with. _

_Still in love with?_

_Damn. I guess I am still in love with her. I don't want to be though..._

Naruto walked along the path back to his apartment with Temari beside him. They remained in complete silence- Naruto too shy to say anything, and Temari had no intention of speaking a word to him all night. Temari walked bare-footed, her heels clasped tightly in Naruto's excepting hands. He wanted to ask why she would wear shoes like that when they just hurt, but was frightened of confrontation with her.

_Am I sure this is what I want? Is this really going to make me happy? _He looked at Temari from the cornor of his eye. _Sure, she's better looking than Hinata, but..._ He looked at the black ribbon heels he was holding. _They sure are different types of girl...Hinata would never wear these._

"Naruto. Key." Temari muttered. Naruto passed her the key from his pocket, and she opened the door to his apartment.

Temari stepped inside without a moments hesitation, and Naruto could hear her begin to unlace her corset after setting her stuff down by the doorway. Something close to fear pulsed though Naruto and he found himself unable to take a step inside his own house. The whole situation seemed so wrong, but to Naruto, this seemed like the only way forward.

He raised his left foot...

_If I go inside, there's no turning back. Hinata and me can never get back together. This night will sever all the ties by which we were bound, and leave nothing behind for the future. _

_I can forget the damage she did to me. I can forget ever loving her. _

_Tonight has nothing to do with love..._

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hinata sat up with a start. Her first thought was of Neji- and she quickly scanned the room to make sure he wasn't there. Upon finding that he had left, she found herself greatly comforted.

She swung her legs off of the bed and stood up. The newly inserted cables forbid her to move far away from the bed, so Hinata ripped them out of her arm. She didn't care about the blood which had started to seep out from the holes or the pain that had started to creep over her stoumach- she just wanted to leave. She wanted to leave the suffercating hospital smell far behind her, and go outside again.

She wanted to be with Naruto.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Semi-cliff hanger I guess...Will Naruto sleep with Temari? Is Hinata planning to run away from the hospital to Naruto? Does that mean Hinata's gonna walk in on Naruto and Temari? All will be revealed...

I would have kept writting, but if I did- I would have had to finish this whole section. I think it's gonna be more effective in two-parts.

BTW. The song that Temari sings to Naruto is called 'Spawn of dysfunction' by a female lead UK gothic band DIE SO FLUID. If you wanna hear the song, go to their myspace and the video plays automatically. I picked this song because the lyrics are ironic to the stories plot, and they are my fav band!

Thank you very much for reading this, and I would love to hear what you think... The next part will be up soon!


	8. Chapter 8

I'M NOT WORTHY OF LIFE! PLEASE JUST KILL ME NOW SO THAT I CAN TRULY APOLOGIZE FOR THIS OBSCENELY LATE CHAPTER! Our computer basically died, and we were waiting years for our new one to come. So from now on, I'll be updating about once a week or so like normal. Probably only a few more chapters left of this to go, so if you have any requests of what pairing I should do next, please feel free to ask!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Sasuke, please stop your infantile struggling. It's embarrassing to witness," Gaara let his tongue slid down Sasuke's newly- and unwillingly- exposed back. He sat behind Sasuke on the bed, and had his hands clamped around Sasuke's slender hips to prevent him escaping again.

"Gaara, stop it..." Sasuke lurched forward. "I don't know if this is some kinda joke, or whatever, but it's not funny anymore. Let me out"

"No chance. Do you realize how long I've waited to do this with you?" Gaara smiled and twisted Sasuke's chin so that he was facing him. "Since we first battled. You made me feel human again. Reminded me that I too could be hurt and vanish."

Sasuke blushed a little at Gaara's words, but still wasn't happy with the way Gaara was taking things. "You can't sleep with me by force, Gaara. I may be drunk now, but I won't be in the morning, and then I really will make you vanish!"

"You shouldn't use being drunk as an excuse, Sasuke-chan," Gaara slipped his hands into Sasuke's trousers and played around a little. Sasuke gasped loudly, and tilted his head back so that it rested on Gaara's shoulder.

Gaara smiled, and licked Sasuke's lips playfully, loving the little sounds Sasuke let out. Then he suddenly removed his hands.

"You may leave now," Gaara said, sounding very serious. Sasuke just leaned forward, still panting. He tried to stand up, but he couldn't. He had no idea what on earth he was doing, and was certain that in the morning he would just blame it on being drunk; but he started to kiss Gaara. His fingers eased off Gaara's black shirt, and once removed, Sasuke kissed his way down Gaara's chest.

"For a first kiss that wasn't bad!" Gaara smiled. Sasuke fumbled around with his zipper.

"That was my first kiss too"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Temari pushed Naruto back into his bed sharply and instantly leapt on top of him, a leg either side giving him no escape. Naruto tried to keep up with her pace, but really had no idea what he was doing. His only sexual experience had been when Hinata had given him a hand job- which until recently- he didn't even think had been real.

A year or so ago, a porn video had made its way around most of the guys in his year, only being declined by Shino and Sasuke. Naruto had watched the 34 minutes of it over and over, trying to understand what was happening and for what reason, but never really grasped the concept of sex. It was obvious that when his first time came around, he was gonna get himself in trouble.

And here was Temari- writhing around ontop of him like it was the most natural thing in the world- bucking and calling out his name airlessly. The connection felt good and warm, and he was finding himself more intoxicated with the sensation each time Temari pounded onto him- but he saw nothing meaningful in it apart from gratification. He might is well have been using his hand for all the comfort this was giving him.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Neji didn't understand the sudden change in himself. It wasn't like this was the first time that he had killed someone, and it definitely was not the first time he had hurt Hinata- but he just couldn't get the deed out of his mind. He paced up and down outside the hospital, hands jammed firmly into his pockets and head watching his feet.

He still wanted Hinata. He wanted her beside him so badly that he couldn't bare it. He wanted to feel her nails digging into his back again. To hear her screaming his name- at first in pain and then in pleasure. To run his tongue over the slight mound that was her breasts, and the pink center that made her buck when touched right.

But above everything, Neji wanted Hinata to love him, and he hated himself for thinking that way.

He didn't want to fall in love with her. That was the very last thing Neji wanted.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Temari slipped out of the bed and headed for the shower without saying anything to Naruto, who just continued to lay on his back and pant in disbelief.

"There's no hot water this time of night, just wait till the morning, Tem"

"I am not staying," She interjected.

"What? Why not?" Naruto said sitting up. "You can if you want"

"I don't want." She said plainly. "I've got what I wanted, and I don't think I'll be up to morning seconds after that, so I might as well leave now"

"Morning seconds?" "You are stupid?" She clamped her hands onto her very naked hips. "Have you never had a one night stand before"

Naruto felt it wouldn't go down too well if he admitted that this had actually been his first time ever, so kept silent, and let Temari get into a very cold shower without protesting any further.

_I just feel used. This feeling is awful- how can Hinata live with herself?_

Unless it was more than just sex with Neji and Kiba.

Naruto remembered what Sasuke had said about Kiba and Shino being oddly close, and wondered if it could be true. He then wondered where Sasuke had ended up at and with.

He then wondered if he could ever get his virginity back.

"I'm off then, Naruto!" She said returning into the room fully dressed with dripping hair.

"There's a hair drier over there..." He started.

"No need. There's a wind tonight. It will dry fast." She grabbed her shoes and began to lace them up. "I'll see you around"

"Why did you want to sleep with me?" Naruto burst out before she could open the door.

"What? You don't know?" Temari turned to face Naruto and sighed. "Okay, fine. I'll play along with this. Do you mean why did I choose you or why did I want sex"

"Why did you want sex without being in a relationship?" Naruto asked innocently. Temari snorted.

"Why did you?" She headed for the door again.

"Because I've been hurt. Because I'm lonely and I don't know how to react to it. Because I wanted to feel loved."

Temari stopped dead in her tracks and looked back at Naruto in a mix of shock and pain. He could tell he had hit some kind of nerve. Just as Naruto was starting to get worried about his safety, Temari's facial expression softened.

"I think you've just answered why anybody has meaningless sex," she laughed weakly. "I'm in so much pain you wouldn't believe it, so the only way I can feel loved is to make myself so dirty, things like_ love_ don't matter anymore."

Naruto blinked a few times trying to take in what she was telling him, and then nodded in agreement.

"I gave up trying to become a ninja and focused on music, because I knew the Leaf Village had a growing underground music scene. I wanted to be with him again, so I decided to come down and be with him." She suddenly felt the prick of tears, and headed out again. "Ino better know how lucky she is to have him"

Naruto raised his eyebrows and watched Temari slip out of his door and out of his life. He lay there considering telling Shikamaru about Temari's feelings, but didn't want to ruin what he had with Ino either.

The first light of dawn had started to creep in though the window and Naruto decided to get up, as the only other option was to just lie there all day and let it all wash over him.

He had to see Hinata.

Whether their reunion would end in a formal break-up or a new beginning, Naruto choose to leave to fate.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

If Gaara had known sex was going to hurt as much as it did, he probably wouldn't have be so pushy about getting it. He glared at the sleeping Sasuke next to him playfully remembering the night before. Even if it had been a hundred times as painful, he would never dream of taking it back. It had been amazing.

He gingerly kissed Sasuke's forehead, breathing in deeply to take in as much of his scent as he could- afraid Sasuke would never let it happen again.

"Gaara, go back to sleep. I'm still tried..." Sasuke mumbled. Gaara smiled that at least he wasn't thrown out instantly.

"I don't sleep, remember!" Gaara laughed.

"You mean you've been watching me all night?" Sasuke asked, a little creeped out.

"Of course," Gaara said flatly.

Sasuke groaned and sat up- rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Gaara watched the process of waking up with a certain fascination, only ever seeing it in films before. Sasuke sighed and pulled Gaara next to him. Before Gaara's brain could even start to process what was happening- Sasuke had captured Gaara's lips in his own. His eyes shot open, changed to a wistful look and then closed in a few seconds. He melted into Sasuke's hold and it took everything he had to not start crying.

_He didn't run away._

Sasuke broke the kiss to look at Gaara- who's face had turned bright red. "I don't know why you're blushing, you weren't shy last night..." Sasuke laughed.

"I-I didn't t-think you'd stick a-around..." Gaara bit his lip to stop the tears. "I thought you'd k-kill me"

Sasuke laughed loudly and then kissed Gaara again. This was the final blow for Gaara, and he burst into tears.

"Do really think I'd leave you after last night?" Sasuke smiled and held Gaara till he stopped crying- which took a very long time.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hinata's room was in complete silence, so it was very weird when she opened her eyes to a room full of people. Kiba sat on the floor, while Shino stood by him almost protectively. Naruto was standing by the window and right next to the door was Neji - arms crossed, looking at the floor.

"What are you all..." Hinata started.

"Let's sort everything out, shall we?" Shino said flatly.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
So. The beginning of the end!...it's make it or break it time for Hinata and Naruto. What are people rooting for? Would you like to see Hinata/Naruto, Hinata/Neji or Hinata/no one? And do you want Kiba/Shino to sort themselves out? I don't care what people think about the Sasuke/Gaara, cause I'm just so proud that I found a way to rope them into the story. lol. They are one of my fav pairings! So are Shino/Kiba! This is actually one of my first heterosexual stories (it's hardly heterosexual! Look at all the yaoi!), so writing the sex scenes has been a little weird...But I still can never stop writing about forbidden love. lol. I have issues.

Please tell me what you think of my story, and if you did want to request a story, please feel free to ask me! I plan on doing a whole bunch of sordid one-shots after this story...or I guess I could do cute too. lol. 


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry that this is so late again, but I'm doing exams at the moment. Revision is boring but needs to get done! This is the second to last chapter and I'm pleased to say has a HUGE cliff hanger!

Thanks for reading and please review!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Sort everything out?" Hinata repeated slowly. "What's there to sort out?"

Kiba rolled his eyes in annoyance, "Do you still want Naruto?"

Naruto twisted awkwardly at the sound of his own name, and carried on staring out of the window- as if it held all the answers. Hinata watched his back intensely.

"I've always wanted Naruto," She sat up, now fully awake. "Ever since I first found myself watching him, I knew what I felt for him wasn't quite admiration, it wasn't quite love either. All the time that I've been watching you, you have managed to seduce me further and further, just by who you are. Being around you, Naruto has become so intoxicating that I can't bare it..."

"Hinata, you cheated on me," Naruto snapped, turning round to face her. Neji smiled slightly from across the room.

"I felt the same attraction that I felt towards you- for Neji as well," Hinata, still bloody from the abortion and still very drugged-up, started to tell the truth. "I just never noticed it until we were fucking."

"Don't put it so bluntly, you little whore!" Naruto yelled, starting to regret coming here at all.

"Why? Would you rather I used some euphemism like 'slept with', when we all know that sleeping was the last thing we did!" Hinata couldn't believe where her confidence was coming from, but when she saw Neji grinning from the corner of her eye; she realized her 'confidence' was really just hatred for the boy she'd once respected. "Don't smile, Neji."

"I'll think what I like," Neji said- his lips curling even more when he saw the death glares Kiba, Shino and Naruto -especially Naruto- where giving him. "It's not like Kiba didn't have a go too."

Naruto suddenly remembered about Kiba and glared in his direction.

"I-I didn't, that w-was just a lie we made up to stop..." Kiba pleaded his case as Naruto approached him. He raised his fist to Kiba sharply- only to be caught in Shino's fingers.

"I won't let anyone hurt Kiba. Not even if it means hurting you, Naruto." Shino said calmly.

"What are you in love with him or something?" Naruto said dangerously- his eyes flashing red.

Naruto had half meant what he had said as a joke, so was shocked to say the least when Shino kissed Kiba passionately- and Kiba didn't pull away.

Hinata raised her eyebrows in shock, totally unaware all of this time that her two team mates were in love- but as her brain processed it, she realized it made sense. Shino parted himself from Kiba, leaving him panting and blushing and desperate for more.

Naruto's sudden rage seemed to warp into confusion fairly quickly, but what shocked Naruto the most was that Sasuke had been right about them. Not quite sure what the socially acceptable thing to say would be at this point, he just continued to stare at them.

"I never slept with Hinata, Naruto. We just had to say that so there wouldn't be a huge scandal about Hinata being pregnant by Neji." Kiba pleaded at the rather numb looking Naruto.

"So what's gonna happen to the kid?" Naruto asked weakly.

"It's no longer an issue," Neji said flatly- his arms folded across his chest firmly. "I sorted that problem."

"...no longer an issue?..." Naruto looked at her. "Hinata did you..."

"Hinata didn't, no. I didn't give her a choice, just did it for her..."

"You bastard!" Before Naruto could lay into Neji, Neji had already gone and Naruto just ended up hitting the door in his place.

"What the fuck?" Naruto clenched his now bloody fist and turned back to Kiba and Shino.

"Drop it Naruto. You should be more concerned about the younger Hyuga," Shino said frankly. "Do you still love Hinata?"

"Of course I still love you," Naruto sighed looking at her, his hands trembling over his face. "But how can I continue a relationship with someone I don't trust?"

"Then don't continue it. I've admitted that I don't love you and that it was mere physical attraction, so I don't understand why you would want to keep me."

"I love you, Hinata."

"Hinata you know how you feel about Naruto, why are you doing this?" Shino interjected, looking more than concerned. "You want him!"

"I don't love you, Naruto. We should break up."

_I need to make him hate me. Break all of the bonds by which we were bound._

_If I can't do that now, what's going to happen next will only hurt him more_

"How can you say that, Hinata?" Kiba yelled. "You love him!"

_I need to break his heart so there isn't a shred of affection left. _

"I used you, Naruto. And now I'm sick of you, and happily fucking Neji. You should just get out of my way unless you want to get hurt." Hinata tried her best to sound confident, but was shaking under the sheets.

"I slept with Temari, and I felt so bad about it because I'm attached to you. How can you feel no remorse like I do?" Naruto yelled, biting back tears.

"Temari?" Hinata died a little inside, but kept on fighting. "Well done for finally loosing your virginity. You should be proud!"

_This is the only way..._

"NOW ALL OF YOU GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" Hinata burst into tears the moment the door closed.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Naruto felt numb. For some reason Kiba and Shino's comforting words didn't even penetrate his ears, and all he could hear was a loud ringing- which even when beaten- refused to go away. For some reason he had always had a fairy-tale ideal, that if you told someone you loved them and truly meant it, everything would work out. Of course, the dream was crashing down around him, not really able to fully except that Hinata was so unaffected by those three 'all-important' words. He wanted to take them back now they had been rejected so harshly. It felt like Hinata had personally driven a shard of glass into his heart.

"Love is so painful. Why can't it be simple like in stories?" Naruto whispered.

"Because if it was simple, anyone could do it." Shino sighed. "Do you think anything simple is worth doing or believing in?"

"I guess not."

"Forget about her, man." Kiba said. "I think I'm going to after that speech."

"I don't think you're alone there," Shino rubbed his temple. "What the hell has gotten into Hinata?"

Naruto stood up abruptly, "I'm goning on a walk. Don't follow me"

"Fair enough" Kiba yelled after him.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Colour swirled and danced and warped and twisted. Naruto raised his hands to his eyes, but saw nothing but bones.

"Naruto!" Sakura called. "Naruto!"

Each step made him feel like he was shrinking. Enveloped by the forest surrounding him.

"I heard about Hinata!" Sakura ran to catch up with him and stood in front of him. "I'm sorry."

Naruto was only dimly aware of her presence, and continued to walk forward- which happened to be straight into her arms.

"You're crying, Naruto! Please don't cry," Sakura tried to stop Naruto from walking, but it was proving difficult.

The warmth from her was killing him. He felt lost and trapped all at the same time, and nothing made sense in his head, the lights burnt brightly and mocked him. The whole world was laughing at him.

Lips fell against his own, as if they were trying to prove a point. The contact scared Naruto and he was forced to stop walking. Sakura ran her hands down his back comfortingly and pulled herself closer to him. Her lips felt wet against Naruto's dry ones.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Naruto lashed out his fist and punched her hard in the face. "DON'T TOUCH ME! YOU DON'T LOVE ME!" Sakura was sent reeling back and hit her head against a tree. She lay still on the ground- blood creeping out of her nose. Naruto didn't even notice.

"That wasn't very nice" Neji smiled- kicking Sakura lightly before he walked over to Naruto.

Naruto recoiled, remembering how much he hated the owner of that voice.

"Would you rather it was me that kissed you, huh?" Neji grinned at the disgusted look on Naruto's face. "Maybe that's what all this is really about!" Before Naruto even saw Neji move, a hand grasped at his groin.

"GET OFF ME!"

"No way, Naruto." Neji said, standing behind Naruto- one hand between his legs and the other around his chest. "Messing with you is too fun!"

Neji twisted Naruto's head around and kissed him harshly. "Shall I make you understand why Hinata left you?"

Naruto bit down. Hard. But this didn't seem to faze Neji. He broke the kiss and trailed little nips down to Naruto's neck, which upon discovering, Neji bit into pretty sharply.

Naruto hissed, and tugged on Neji's hair- which eventually made him pull away.

"Get an erection already, Naruto. I want to give Hinata more reasons to hate me!" Neji said huskily.

"Stop it..." Naruto started crying. "STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT!"

"No can do, Na..." Neji was cut off when sand filled his mouth. Nearly choking, he let Naruto go, who instantly fell to the floor. The sand slowly crept out of his mouth again and back to its master.

"Gaara of the Sand?" Neji turned his head a little. "With Sasuke...ahh...Isn't that sweet! Come to rescue Naruto from getting raped by evil Neji?"

"Piss off, Neji." Sasuke yelled. Gaara picked up Sakura and swung her over his shoulder.

"Fine." Neji said, and vanished.

"Naruto are you..."

"MAKE IT STOP!" He curled himself up tightly and trembled. "I LOVE YOU, HINATA! PLEASE!" He stopped shaking for a moment when Sasuke flung him over his shoulder.

"I'm gonna get you home..." Sasuke and Gaara exchanged looks. "Better make that the hospital."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hinata escaped pretty easily. The nurses had a coffee break every few hours, so it was easy to slip past them during this time.

She stopped at Naruto's house first. When she confirmed no one was home, she slid in though an open window and breathed in Naruto's scent. She lay on his bed for a moment, wishing that this was the place she had lost her virginity. She cleaned up a little- like throwing away old ramen and washing dirty clothes. There was an odd sock, which Hinata found herself clutching onto, and took it with her when she left.

She then went to her own house, which was empty. She noticed it was getting dark though, so she had to hurry, not wanting to bump into her father. Hinata changed out of the hospital clothes and into a dress her father had bought her for special occasions.

There was a photo of Neji with his father on her dresser, which she found herself gazing at for ages, before putting it flat down.

Now totally dark outside, Hinata made her way too Hokage mountain.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was cold. She wished she had just worn her training outfit now, and frowned at the pretty red frills which were totally unpractical.

The leaf village looked peaceful at night. The lights were still all on and people were getting ready for sleep now.

Hinata was getting ready for sleep as well.

The lights were all off in Naruto's house, which worried Hinata, but she tried to convince herself that he must just be staying at Sasuke's or out clubbing- trying to get over her.

"He slept with Temari..." She whispered. "But what did I expect?"

"You wanted loyalty from the guy you love, even when you haven't shown him a shred of loyalty yourself!"

"Go away, Neji." Hinata said, not really sure if she meant it.

"Not before I know what you're doing here in that dress, holding onto a sock no less..." He walked up to her but remained a few paces behind. Hinata remained silent. "I know you really love him, but this isn't the answer. What are you gonna achieve by doing this?"

"Peace. I'll rid Naruto of me, so he can carry on his life like a normal happy person."

"And do you think that is what he really wants? To be normal?"

Hinata shook a little, but was confident that this was the only way.

"If he loves a sordid girl like me, he's just gonna kept getting hurt by me. Its better I solve the problem like this. He needs to get over me..."

"Or you just can't get over him!"

Hinata sobbed and took a step forward.

"Hey, hey! Don't do that!" Neji panicked. "He's really not worth it!"

"I LOVE HIM! I love him so much, but all I ever do is hurt him. I'm an evil person. I need to just die!"

"I love you, Hinata." Neji said. "I really, really love you. I do evil things because I can't ever have you! Please..."

Hinata took another step forward, so that the edge was just a step away.

"Hinata..." Neji started to cry weakly. "Please, we can run away together...just not this. You can't leave me..."

"You don't love me, Neji." Hinata said slowly. "You aren't the type of person who is even capable of understanding love, let only falling into it." She turned to face him and was mildly surprised by his tears- but didn't let it faze her. "Your feelings for me are all driven by what lies between your legs!"

"...That's not true." He pleaded, dropping forward onto his knees. "I love you. Everything I've done so far has been to get you. You can't just die for another boy in front of me. That's too cruel, Hinata!"

"You are the cruel one, Neji. You took my innocence like it meant nothing..." Hinata glared down at the broken Neji and felt slightly satisfied for being able to see him like this. She wanted to hurt him, even though there was a quiet voice telling her to except him. And she wanted to. After everything that had happened, Hinata still had a soft spot for her cousin- a dull memory of the passion and intensity of how it used to be. Nights were him would slip into her mind unexpectingly, only to be quickly replaced with thoughts of Naruto.

She reached out her hand to Neji. He looked at it for a moment before wrapping his own hand around it and letting his cousin gently pull him up.

There was something there. An electricity which ran between them. Maybe it was just sordid and based on lust, but it felt amazing. An all consuming force that seemed more powerful than love, and completely intoxicated them both.

"Die with me," Hinata said, her voice slightly breathless.

"I really love you,"

"Is that all you can say? What about an answer?"

"Okay."

"Okay what? You'll come with me or give an answer?"

"I'll follow you where ever you choose to go, if that truly is the only way to prove I love you."

"I don't want you to prove anything, Neji. It was merely an invitation..."

"Please don't be so cold."

"Look who's talking..."

Neji scanned Hinata's face which was stained indigo from the night sky. She really meant it.

He stepped closer to her and pulled his arms around her. She didn't resist and let herself be held tightly.

"I love Naruto. Not you. Never you." Hinata sobbed, tears falling freely onto Neji's shirt. She grabbed onto him tightly, the human contact easing the fear a little. She gripped onto the sock once more, before falling back- taking her cousin with her...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Naruto looked out of his and Sakura's hospital window into the dark night. For a moment he thought he saw something flash over Hokage Mountain, but he didn't think anything of it. He couldn't really think about anything, his mind was numb and he still felt drugged up.

He just wanted some peace.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Another cliffy! The next chapter is the last one, so look out for it! I hope what happens next isn't too obvious. It shouldn't be, but I have nightmares of someone putting what they thinks gonna happen next in a review, and that turns out to be what I had planned to happen. lol. Next chapter is gonna have a bit more Sasuke X Gaara in it too. Happiness!.

Right from the start I knew Neji was gonna have to try it on with Naruto, and I'm kinda shocked I left it this late. What did you guys think of that? I like making Neji so twisted in this fic. lol. And yeah, Sakura is in love with Naruto- that wasn't just her acting on impulse.

I'll update as soon as I can, I'm doing AS Levels at the moment so it may be a while, but I'll try my best! Please tell me what you think!


	10. Chapter 10

All I can say is major writers block and AS levels. I can't believe how late this is!!! To make up for its lateness, I'm going to write some requested one-shots for you. There's more information at the end of this chapter!

I hope you enjoy the last chapter of this story, and please tell me what you think!!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hinata smiled softly as she felt herself plummeting down to the ground- Neji wrapped tightly around her.

_This is it! Thank you for loving me, Naruto. I'm going to free you now..._

"I'm sorry, Hinata." Neji yelled, flipping Hinata around so that he was on the bottom- falling first.

"Neji what are you..." Neji rapidly started to make hand seals and bright blue charka flowed from his body. "Stop it! What are you doing?"

"I'm going to prove how much I love you, Hinata. I'd never stand by and watch you die."

"Stop it! You don't love me!" Hinata felt their speed decrease and panicked. "Don't be stupid, Neji! Even at this speed we're still going to die."

"No you're not." Neji looked back at her wistfully and a smile graced his lips. "I'm going to cushion you."

"NEJI DON'T YOU DARE!!!!"

Neji just kept on smiling at her, and it only now hit Hinata that he wasn't lying about loving her.

"Why didn't you tell me before I found Naruto, Neji? Why did you leave it so late to tell me? Why did you have to ruin my life first?"

Before the words Hinata so desperately needed to hear could leave Neji's lips, the two cousins collided with the ground. Hinata's arms, which were still around Neji's back, instantly broke. She screamed in pain, but soon lost all pity for herself when she remembered Neji underneath her.

"Neji!!!" She quickly sat up and her eyes widened in horror when she saw him. "NEJI!!!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Sakura?" Naruto said weakly. "Are you awake?"

"Yes. There's no way I could sleep when you're looking out of the window so sadly."

Naruto exhaled loudly at her comment, and looked back at the dark room which he knew she was in somewhere. "Look, I don't really remember what happened today, but I know I hit you, and I'm sorry..."

"Don't worry about it." Sakura sighed. "I over-stepped the line. I should never have kissed you."

Naruto raised his eyebrows, "You kissed me?"

"I'm sorry," she said gently. "I know you love Hinata."

Naruto panicked a little at these words. Having no intuition when it came to girls- he had no idea whether she was in love with him or pitied him.

The idea of a girl pitying him seemed disgusting to Naruto, but when he considered the former, maybe pity wasn't so bad.

"You don't have to say that. Don't be sorry about it, you were only trying to help me."

"No I wasn't, Naruto," Sakura sopped. "I was being selfish."

_Shit, so she does love me. How am I going to get out of this?_

"Shino said that you've broken up with Hinata now", Sakura started. "I know there was a time when you liked me, so I was wondering...Do you want me as a girlfriend."

"That was a long time ago, Sakura." Naruto said carefully. "I'm in love with Hinata now, and that is not a love I can abandon so easily."

"Easily? What more does that bitch need to do to you before you stop loving her."

"Don't Sakura..."

"Don't what?! Tell the truth? You just want to torture yourself, is that it?" She yelled. "I love you so much, yet she still means more!"

"I'm sorry, but I don't love you."

"You just wait, Naruto. You say that now, but in a few months when you've finally realized that slut is never gonna take you back- you'll be at my door begging for me!!!!"

"Maybe I will be..."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shino didn't really mind the idea of Kiba living with him, but he wondered how long it was going to last. At the moment he enjoyed having him over, as it felt like they had just got married or something, and their relationship- not to mention the sex- had never been better. Being able to wake up next to him in the morning was a welcome change to how it used to be- having to peel themselves away from each other after the act was over, in case a parent choose to 'pop in' and say good morning.

However, Shino was no simple loved-up fool. He knew that this honeymoon period couldn't last forever, especially as this was still his fathers house. And he was painfully aware of the growing tensions between the Inzuka and Abrume clans. By taking in Kiba, the Abrumes had sided with him, which would soon result in war between the two clans.

They were going to have to run away.

Shino had no idea whether Kiba was aware of this fact yet, but he choose not to discuss it with him yet. He silently collected things together that he knew they would need, storing them under his bed, and worked whenever he could- saving every penny he earned.

He pulled the sleeping Kiba closer towards him and wept silently.

He truly was giving everything up for the guy he loved.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ino curled around Shikamaru's back and nestled her face into him. He was warm, despite the way he put his back to her when they slept.

"What is it, Ino?" Shikamaru groaned- clearly half asleep and annoyed.

"You know...It's been a long time since we last..." Ino paused, and found that she couldn't continue.

"How troublesome." Shikamaru sighed and turned to face her, only to be upset when he found her looking so hurt and rejected. "What's really wrong?"

"I'm not even sure what's wrong with me, but...I don't know, I just keep getting this weird feeling..." Ino blinked and a drop of water exited her eyes. "I must sound crazy."

"Kinda," Shikamaru smiled slowly and softly, which warmed Ino in itself. "Don't cry about a 'weird feeling', woman."

"I just get so insecure about us sometimes," Ino looked away from him- ashamed that she felt like this. "I really worry. God, I can't believe saying this, but- Do you really love me, and only me?"

"It's natural to get insecure sometimes, Ino. I mean, that's part of being in love." Ino looked back up at him, confused. He sighed loudly and continued. "Love is like faith- not that I'm religious, mind. If God was something you could prove, there would be no point in religion- as God would be factual and not spiritual. If love meant never having doubts, never being hurt, never being insecure, never being cheated on, and never having to part- love would also loose all meaning. It's the faith that you put into the relationship- the spirituality- that gives it its meaning."

Ino had no idea why- but she started to cry uncontrollably. She hated crying in front of Shikamaru, because he hated weak women, so she would always try to be strong and independent. However, by becoming what Shikamaru desired- Ino realized that she was really the weakest woman of all.

"You asked if I loved you, and only you." He said flatly, ignoring that she was crying completely. "Of course you aren't the only person I love, but yes, I do love you."

Ino's heart sank, "Who else do you love?"

"Well, lets see...Mum, dad, Choji, probably Naruto..."

"You know how I mean, Shikamaru!" Ino snapped, turning even more into the weak women he hated. "Is there someone else you love in the same way you love me?"

Shikamaru didn't like lying (too troublesome), but he also hated hurting people. He considered both arguments, and he choose the truth.

"There is another girl I love," he said timidly. Ino's eyes widened. "But don't worry. I'd never cheat on you."

"Like that makes it any better!" Ino yelled, pulling herself out of the bed.

"I did have an existence before we got together, you know! That wasn't that long ago, and love isn't an emotion you can rid yourself of so easily." Shikamaru screwed up his nose a little. "Besides, you were the one who stole my virginity- but that feeling is hardly mutual, is it! I seem to remember you sleeping with Neji."

"Don't talk about that!"

"You can hardly get pissy cause I loved another girl."

"Who was it then?"

"What?!"

"The girl! Whose this 'other girl' you're in love with?"

"Temari..."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Neji was hardly recognizable. All Hinata could see through the inky darkness, was white and red- which see knew had to be bones and blood. Neji's hands- which had been behind her back- were the only unharmed part; Hinata found herself sobbing into them- unable to even hold him because of her broken arms.

"I love you, you bastard," Hinata whimpered past the tears and the pain and the promise of hurt to come. "Why did you leave me alone? WHY!!!"

She threw her head back and wailed at the moon, "WHY??!!"

She realized that Neji's hands were still clasped in a seal- and went over the edge.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gaara sat up sharply.

"Sasuke," Gaara shook Sasuke's shoulder roughly. "Did you just hear that wailing?"

"W-wailing?" Sasuke sat up too and yawned. "Nope." He leant over and kissed Gaara's forehead. "It was just a bad dream, so don't worry about it."

"It wasn't a dream," Gaara said tartly. "I don't sleep, remember?"

Sasuke really didn't want to, but it felt like he would be insulting Gaara if he didn't; "Come on then, lets go check it out."

They both pulled on a coat over their boxers, and stepped into the night. It was pretty easy to follow the wailing noise as it was so loud, and they were slowly lead to Hokage mountain.

"Hinata?" Sasuke could just about make out her shape in the darkness. "Hinata, stop yelling. What's wrong?"

"Sasuke," Gaara held him back. "I can smell death."

"Huh?" Sasuke approached her timidly, shrugging away Gaara's grip. She was craddiling something on her lap- which was just recognizable as a body.

"WHY!!! WHY DID HE DO IT!!!??? I WANTED TO DIE!!" Hinata screamed. Sasuke and Gaara's eyes widened as the body came in to focus. "HE'S LEFT ME ALL ALONE!!! SELFISH BASTARD!!!"

Sand eased its way around Neji's body and pulled him away from his cousins embrace. Hinata protested at first, but then gave out a last sob and fell into Sasuke's arms.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hinata opened her eyes and found herself in a strangers bed. About a month or so ago this would have bothered her, but she was so used to waking up in hospital by now, she wasn't even surprised.

"Is someone there?" She said weakly. "Where am I today?"

"I'll be with you in a sec!" Answered an unknown voice. "You're at Sasuke's house."

A moment or so later, Gaara appeared in the doorway holding a breakfast tray.

"Sasuke's dealing with formal matters at the moment, so you're stuck with me to look after you."

"Why aren't I in the hospital?" Hinata asked- blanking the meal Gaara laid on the bed.

"You can't remember?" Gaara frowned. "You begged us not to take you there. We had to call Sakura out from her sick bed to heal your broken arms." He rubbed his temples and looked at her painfully. "Neji will be buried tomorrow I think."

The news hit Hinata hard. She had totally forgotten about Neji's death.

She stayed silent and forced herself not to cry.

"What's going to happen to me?" Hinata said softly.

"We don't know." Gaara sighed. "Sasuke is fighting your case at the moment, but..."

"Fighting my case?"

"Well...It does look like you murdered him." Gaara said. "It's not like you didn't have more than enough motives to do it."

"I didn't kill him!" Hinata sat up sharply. "I loved him!"

"No you didn't. What bull shit- he ruined your life. You were gonna kill yourself because of what he had done to you. Claiming that you loved him is not gonna ease the pain of his passing." Gaara sat beside her on the bed. "Besides, isn't that insulting to Naruto? I thought you were meant to love him."

"I do..."

"Then stop with this 'I loved Neji' shit. Just go to his funeral tomorrow and thank him for saving you. He messed up your life, and to make up for it he gave you another shot at living." Gaara smiled. "Lets not waste it, huh?"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The news of Neji's death spread quickly around the village, and it didn't take Naruto long to find out. Sasuke had visited him earlier to tell him what really happened, and that he shouldn't believe any rumors.

Naruto hated to admit it, but he was glad Neji was dead. In fact, he would be even happier if the rumors about Hinata killing him were true.

He still wanted her.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Even though I strongly believe that Hinata killed Neji, until more prove is found, she is free. However, she will be living with a possible 10 years in prison looming over her head." The Hokage yelled to the other elders- clearly annoyed she was unable to bring Hinata to justice.

Sasuke, who was sat at the back of the room as a witness, sighed in relief.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto pulled on some clothes quietly trying not to wake Sakura, but just as he opened the door, Sakura called after him, "You're going to her, aren't you."

"You know the score, Sakura." Naruto said gently, not turning back to face her. "You know I love her."

"Yesterday night she was crying over Neji, screaming that she loved him." She snapped back bitterly. "Stop being so fucking naive, Naruto!"

Naruto glanced back at her and slowly smiled, "I know I'm being naive. I don't care anymore, I have to have her."

"You might as well just screw her on Neji's grave, you bastard!!!"

Naruto turned back and walked away, "That's a good idea."

He was given strange glances from the villagers all along his way to Sasuke's house, but he didn't mind all too much.

_I wonder how Sasuke is doing? I know the Hokage isn't too keen on Hinata, so I wonder..._

_At least that means Hinata should be alone at his house._

Alas, when Naruto rang the door bell, it was Gaara and not Hinata that answered.

"Naruto?!" Gaara whispered. "You can't come in here."

"Why not?" Naruto asked, trying to see in the house past Gaara.

"Well...Hinata isn't exactly in the right state of mind to see you, really..." Gaara shuffled awkwardly.

"I have to see her..." Naruto barged passed Gaara and began the climb the stairs, when he felt sand wrap around his ankle. Without any consideration, he threw a knife back at Gaara, which shot through his shoulder and pinned him to the wall.

"Fuck you, Naruto," Gaara yelled, trying to tug the blade free. He cursed himself for not keeping his sand shield up since he'd got with Sasuke. "What if I bleed to death!"

Naruto said nothing and continued up the stairs, his face riddled with a mix of determination, lust and anger.

Hinata had heard the shouting from downstairs, so had gotten out of bed to go check it out. As she opened her door, she came face to face with Naruto, who was walking up the stairs in front of her.

"Naruto?"

"Shut up, Hinata," Naruto spat, and carried on walking towards her- took her by the throat- and forced her back inside her room- slamming her down on the bed and towering over her.

"Naruto, what the hell are you doing?!!!?" Hinata kicked against him, but he was easily able to contain her resistance. "Gaara!!! Help me!!!"

"You want help?" Naruto laughed. "Shouldn't you be lying back and enjoying this? Isn't this what you've always wanted from me?"

Hinata paused in her struggling to consider what he had offered, "I've rejected you, Naruto."

"Who cares? I want you," He sunk his teeth into her pale neck, and she gasped in pain. "I want you so bad, it's made me loose all my rationality."

He unpinned Hinata and was pleased that she didn't move away. Newly confident, he slid his hands under Sasuke's baggy top that she was wearing, and ran his fingers over her bare breasts.

"I don't care about love or affection anymore," he said huskily.

"I know you love me, so don't bother with this 'rape' bull-shit," Hinata said calmly, as he continued to fondle her chest. "I'm twisted and sick and perverted. I made violent love to Neji, who died to stop me killing myself." She smiled ominously. "Don't think that this is the right way to go about winning me again. Don't try and turn yourself into Neji."

Naruto pulled his hands away and stepped off of the bed. "I'm not trying to be Neji," he said weakly. "I just don't know how to deal with you anymore."

Hinata smiled and let out a little giggle. "I will hurt you again, as long as you know that."

Naruto nodded in acceptance.

"Then Naruto, lets make love..."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It's over!!! I loved writing this fic the most out of everything else I've written because it was just so fucked up. The soap-opera-ness was really fun to create, and I adored giving each character their own lifestyle and values. Some I've made way out of character- namely Hinata- but feel that most others are pretty closely done. Neji was the best character to mess about with, because he just had no morals.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this twisted rollercoaster, and were satisfied with the sexless ending.

I plan to write some fucked-up, seedy one-shots, to follow up this epic; so if you review feel free to request a pairing for me to violate. You can choose any couple you like, even yaoi/yuri, and it can be really random or pretty standard. I'll probably be doing about 3 of them, depending on what interests me or what's really popular. Look out for them, I plan to post the first one next week sometime!!!!


End file.
